Un Noël à trois
by Enira RS
Summary: Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obligées de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementée...
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut les Oncers. Enfin! Ma première fiction Ouat et SwanQueen! Je me lance avec cette petite fiction de Noël que j'espère avoir le temps de tout poster et le courage! Enfin les reviews peuvent donner du courage vous savez... Super contente d'enfin poster une fic ouat! J'en ai aussi commencé une autre beaucoup plus longue mais moins SQ...**

 **Je suis loin d'être parfaite dans l'écriture donc ne vous en plaignez pas svp... Cette fic fera environ 4 chapitres, rien n'est sur ^^**

 **Bonne lecture! Et laissez une review svp.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : K, peut changer en M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Personnages : Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé : ****Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementé...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Les jours étaient typiquement normaux depuis qu'Emma avait rompu la malédiction depuis presque 1 an. Emma avait difficilement accepté le fait que ses parents aient presque le même âge qu'elle et toute l'histoire qui allait avec. Regina et Emma avaient arrêté la guerre, Regina avait promis de ne pas chercher à faire du mal à la famille en échange qu'ils mettent en place une garde partagée pour Henry. Les deux mère d'Henry se mirent d'accord pour la garde de l'enfant. Depuis Regina et la famille Charmings ne se parlaient que très rarement, il y avait toujours de la tension dans l'air lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Regina était toujours la mairesse de la ville car personne ne pouvait mener aussi bien la ville qu'elle. Elle menait la ville avait brio, même si quelques habitants ne l'acceptaient toujours pas, ils pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas changer et qu'elle était et resterai mauvaise. Regina s'efforçait d'essayer de gagner la confiance de ses habitants.

Et dans cette soirée typiquement gelée de décembre, chez les Charmings, Emma et Henry jouaient tranquillement au nain jaune, un jeu qu'Henry avait étrangement une addiction, tandis que les parents préparaient le dîner. Henry avait été bien malade pendant une grosse semaine, mais depuis ce matin, il avait l'air d'être beaucoup mieux. La famille Charmings n'avait toujours rien prévu pour Noël qui n'était que dans 3 jours.

 **« Emma, j'ai gagné** , fit fièrement Henry en fixant sa mère avec un sourire béant.

 **\- Quoi? Non c'est pas possible! Et ma technique infaillible? C'est pas juste...** fit-elle comme une gamine.

 **\- Elle n'était pas si infaillible que ça...** lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Peut-être gamin. Alors quel est-ce souhait que tu désires?** demanda Emma totalement dépité. **Un super robot? »**

Henry et Emma avaient parié sur cette partie. Si Emma gagnait, elle avait le droit de reprendre un robot à Henry que Regina lui avait acheté. Quand elle était enfant, elle avait toujours rêvé de ce genre de jouet, mais étant du système, elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance.

 **« Non, je veux... Je veux qu'on passe tout les deux Noël chez Regina !**

 **-Pardon?** s'ébahit Emma beaucoup plus sérieuse.

 **\- Je veux qu'on aille tous les deux passer Noël chez Regina, avec elle!** s'écria Henry.

 **\- Mais gamin... Tu sais très bien qu'on ne s'entend pas ta mère et moi... Et puis c'est pas juste, je savais pas l'enjeux qu'il y avait moi...**

 **\- S'il te plait... Juste la soirée du 24 et la journée du 25...** supplia-t-il. **Et puis c'est moi qui ais gagné, c'était le pari!** **»** fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit sa tête de chiot tout mignon et Emma sentit toute négation s'envoler.

 **« D'accord... je veux bien y réfléchir… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va sauter de joie. Tes grands-parents avaient peut-être prévu quelque chose aussi... »**

Henry leva joyeusement les bras au ciel tandis que sa bouche formait un « o » mais aucuns sons ne parvenaient à sortir tant il était content.

 **« Je sais comment m'y prendre, t'inquiètes pas. Je vais lui téléphoner... »**

Emma laissa Henry filer jusqu'à sa chambre après lui avoir passer le téléphone. Il se posa sur son lit avant d'appeler. Il avait eu cette idée en plein dans le jeu. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il cherchait un moyen pour faire rapprocher ses deux mères, ainsi, ils pourraient tout les trois passer de bons moments ensemble. Henry voulait avoir constamment ses deux mères auprès de lui, mais cela lui était malheureusement impossible. Il tapa les chiffres qu'il connaissait par cœur sur le téléphone. Regina répondit rapidement.

 **« Allô?**

 **\- Salut maman!**

 **\- Henry? Tout va bien? Il y a un problème?**

 **\- Tout va bien maman.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles?**

 **\- Je veux juste prendre des nouvelles de ma maman ! Et puis j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ça concerne Emma, toi et moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vient faire Miss Swan dans l'histoire**? demanda la mairesse mécontente.

 **\- On a fait un jeu toute à l'heure et..**

 **\- Henry, si tu m'appelle pour...**

 **\- Mais nan, écoute-moi maman ! Donc, j'ai fais un pari sur un jeu avec Emma, et celui qui perdait devait faire ou donner ce que l'autre voulait…**

 **\- Et c'est Emma qui a perdu je présume** **?** questionna Regina désintéressé.

 **\- Comment tu sais ? »**

Elle ricana un instant avant de répondre.

 **« Contrairement à toi, je sais depuis très longtemps que cette énergumène peut-être très débile parfois… Donc quel est cette chose à me dire ?**

 **\- J'ai parié que si je gagnais, on passerait tout les trois Noël ensemble !** s'exclama-t-il visiblement enthousiaste.

 **\- Pardon? »**

Henry sourit, Emma avait eu a la même réaction…

 **« Tu as fais quoi Henry?** continua Regina entièrement choquée.

 **\- En gros, c'est Emma + toi + moi = Noël.**

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que Miss Swan a pu te fourrer dans le crâne pour que tu dises des bêtises pareille?**

 **\- Je suis sérieux maman. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputez pour savoir avec qui je passerait Noël! J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile. Et c'est moi qui devrait pouvoir choisir avec qui je veux passer Noël !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour inviter Miss Swan pour Noël Henry...**

 **\- S'il te plait maman... Pour me faire plaisir...** supplia le garçon. **Et puis j'ai gagné mon pari, je dois recevoir mon prix et tu dois payer ta dette, et c'est la seule chose que je veux en ce moment!**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir Henry... »**

Entendant Henry sauter de joie elle rajouta:

 **« Enfin ce n'est pas oui. Et puis il faudra que Miss Swan se tienne bien !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Elle sera parfaite!** assura-t-il, ne pouvant pas cacher sa joie. **De la tête aux pied !** renchérit-il. **Je vais lui annoncer ça! A plus maman!**

 **\- Henry no... »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car la communication avait été coupé. Henry couru rejoindre sa mère.

 **« Emma!**

 **\- Elle a refusé?** fit Emma sur un ton d'évidence.

 **\- Elle va y réfléchir! Ça va être oui je le sens! »**

La tête d'Emma se décomposa devant Henry qui ne semblait rien remarquer. Emma n'avait pas le choix car son fils avait gagné son pari, et elle n'était pas une mauvaise joueuse. Elle n'avait seulement pas prévu que Regina puisse « l'envisager », ou l'accepter. Elle en avait été sur et certaine qu'elle allait refuser dès que son nom allait être cité, mais apparemment non, elle s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, Regina pouvait la supporter le temps d'une soirée. Elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation, mais Regina n'avait pas dut résister bien longtemps devant la supplique de leur fils. La mairesse avait certainement pensé à Henry avant elle-même. Cette mère n'était pas mauvaise finalement.

 **« T'enflamme pas gamin, elle va refuser, je la connais,** fit Emma, toujours peu convaincue qu'elle ne voudra pas d'elle. **Elle ne voudra jamais de moi chez elle. »**

Henry ignora sa remarque et libéra sa bonne humeur.

 **« Je suis trop pressé d'y être!** cria Henry en sautant partout.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »** questionna Snow White dans l'entrée du salon.

Elle avait entendu les cris d'Henry depuis la cuisine. Elle regarda étrangement son petit fils qui commençait à danser dans le milieu du salon. Emma le regardait aussi et avait un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever scotché à ses lèvres.

 **« Henry a gagné son pari, on va devoir passer Noël avec et chez Regina,** annonça nonchalamment Emma.

 **\- Regina?**

 **\- Oui, Regina.**

 **\- Tu as de la fièvre ma chérie ? Oh, j'espère que non !** En disant cela, elle avait touché le front de sa fille comme on ferait avec un gamine pour vérifier si l'enfant n'a pas de fièvre. **Non tu n'en as pas… Oh !** fit-elle comme si elle avait l'illumination de sa vie. **Je sais ! C'est une blague !**

 **\- Non maman. C'est la vérité. »**

L'expression de Snow White changea en à peine une seconde, le visage angélique qui lui faisait face devint vite sombre.

 **« Tu crois que tu vas passer Noël avec Regina ! Nan mais qu'est-ce-que tu as dans le crane mon dieu !** hurla Snow white. **Elle va te déchiqueter !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?** cria Charmant alerté par les cris de sa femme.

 **\- Il se passe que notre fille veut passer Noël avec Regina !** fit-elle les yeux noirs de colère et de rage.

 **\- Emma ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas passer Noël avec nous ?**

 **\- C'était un pari avec Henry,** répondit-elle enfin, son fils n'étant plus dans les parages. **Il veut passer Noël avec moi et sa deuxième mère,** expliqua Emma. **Je veux pouvoir lui offrir ça. Tu sais j'ai manqué plusieurs de ses moments important, je veux pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il veux et aujourd'hui, ce qu'il veux, c'est fêter Noël avec ses deux mères.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu vouloir faire ça ?** questionna David, tandis que la femme de ce dernier s'était assis et assimilait la nouvelle. **Vous en pouvez pas restez dans la même pièce une seconde Regina et toi.**

 **\- C'est un problème. Mais je pense que nous pouvions nous entendre le temps d'une soirée et d'une journée, pour Henry. Elle ferrait bien ça pour son fils, renchérit Emma. »**

« _Je défends mon ancienne pire ennemie maintenant ? »_

David soupira longuement avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Alors ? Verdict ?** fit-elle en regardant ses parents un à un.

 **\- Hé bien,** soupira l'homme. **Je pense qu'on ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis… Et puis tu es adulte après tout. »**

Emma sourit, son père était au moins dans son camp. Ce sourire disparu vite quand sa mère s'exprima d'une voix froide et sans émotions.

 **« Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir fêter notre premier Noël ensemble… Bref…** Elle se leva comme si elle était tout d'un coup épuisé. **Je vais finir de préparer le déjeuner… »** annonça-t-elle sur le même ton.

David fit un sourire réconfortant à sa fille et fila retourner dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de sa femme. Emma resta quelques minutes assise devant la table à réfléchir sur la question.

Pourquoi voulait-elle étrangement passer Noël chez Regina au risque de ne pas en ressortir ? Est-ce que Regina essayera de l'empoisonner comme la dernière fois ? Et ses parents? Pouvait-elle laisser ses parents le soir de Noël?

Elle ne comprenait pas cette envie qu'elle avait, c'était juste une chose dont elle avait bizarrement envie. Même si leur relation avait beaucoup changé, Emma doutait de la tournure que pouvait prendre ce réveillon. Il pouvait se transformer en guerre entre les deux femmes.

Elle voulait aussi passer Noël chez elle, avec sa famille, ses parents. Mais passer Noël avec Regina, c'était ce que souhaitait Henry plus que tout au monde.

Tout d'un coup le téléphone sonna. Emma cria qu'elle prenait l'appel lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'appareil.

 **« Allô ?**

 **\- Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Regina… Bonsoir.**

 **\- Bonsoir Miss Swan. Est-ce encore une de vos étranges idées d'essayer de vous introduire chez moi le réveillon de Noël ?**

 **\- Regina…** Emma soupira pour essayer de ne pas réagir face à la formulation de la phrase.

 **\- Oui ?** s'impatienta-t-elle.

 **\- Vous savez très bien que cette idée vient d'Henry. Il vous a expliqué le pari ?**

 **\- Bien sur, mais je doute que cela ne vienne de lui. Cette idée pourrait très bien venir de vous,** accusa Regina. **Cela pourrait être un plan pour me nuire d'une quelconque façon? Vraiment Miss Swan, je pensais que...**

 **\- Arrêtez de voir le mal partout Regina. Si je cherchais à vous faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait car j'ai déjà eu l'occasion plus d'une fois de le faire. Et puis qu'aurais-je à gagné à m'introduire, comme vous dites… chez vous le soir de Noël ?** interrogea Emma.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour manquer un féerique et dégoûtant réveillon de Charming peut être ? Car, comme vous, je suis sur qu'ils ne viendraient pas vous chercher chez moi. Quoique, s'ils pensent que je vous ai enlevé,** narra la mairesse comme si elle mettait un plan en place. **Ils viendraient sans réfléchir, et je les accueillerais avec de mignonnes boules de…**

 **\- Oui stop Regina.** **Pas besoin d'en savoir plus.**

 **\- Alors, cette idée vient d'Henry, ou… de vous ?** demanda-t-elle comme agacée.

 **\- Je vous promet qu'elle vient seulement d'Henry. Il veux juste ses deux mères pour Noël ! Je le comprend ce gamin !** fit Emma d'un ton persuasif. **Moi je suis d'accord de vous supporter pour…**

 **\- Me supporter ? Moi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Miss Swan. C'est MOI qui va devoir vous supporter !** cria la maire de Storybrooke.

 **\- Vous et vos remarques désobligeantes parfois… Ça peut être compliqué,** marmonna Emma. **Bref ! Moi je suis d'accord pour Henry, seulement pour Henry !**

 **\- D'accord,** fit Regina plus calmement. **C'est juste pour le plaisir d'Henry que j'accepte que vous envahissez mon chez moi mais à la seule condition que vous faites tout ce que je vous dis de faire.**

 **\- Euh, marché conclu mais me demandez pas de faire des choses bizarres non plus…**

 **\- Que croyez vous, Miss Swan…** soupira-t-elle lourdement. **Et vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais parié avec un enfant? Vous en voyez le résultat!** **»**

Emma rigola légèrement quelques secondes avant de saluer Regina, et qu'elle ne raccroche rapidement. Emma partit avertir Henry qui sauta de joie encore une fois à la nouvelle.

Le 24 décembre arriva bien vite. Emma avait dut travailler toute la journée et était rentré chez elle pour quelques minutes. Snow essayait toujours de la dissuader de passer Noël chez Regina. Emma ne se laissait pas abattre. Snow avait visiblement peur que la mairesse lui fasse du mal, Charming la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait car lui pensait que ce n'était pas la méchante reine qui gouvernait la ville, mais Regina.

Emma prit quelques minutes pour se reposer de la rude journée qu'elle avait eut. Elle se mit à peine une heure à l'avance pour se préparer. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller. Elle ne pouvait pas faire vulgaire, ni sophistiqué, ou encore trop classe.

Elle opta finalement pour une robe bleu foncé simple, avec un col en V, légèrement décolleté, long jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Pour le maquillage, elles ne fit que le stricte nécessaire : rouge à lèvre rose peu voyant, mascara, eye-liner. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux et après avoir précipitamment réfléchi à quelle coiffure irait le mieux, elle faconna à la hâte un élégant chignon.

 **« C'est pas trop pour ta mère?** questionna Emma lorsqu'elle eut Henry devant elle. **Elle m'avait dit de faire simple...**

 **\- Je pense que c'est parfait. Elle n'aura rien à redire. On y va? Elle va nous attendre!**

 **\- Henry il n'est que 18 h 47, elle nous attend à 19 h 15 ! Et puis nous pouvons bien souhaité un joyeux Noël à tes grand-parents!**

 **\- D'accord... »**

Henry était impatient de commencer la soirée. Les derniers jours avaient été durs pour lui et surtout pour sa famille. il parlait constamment de Noël, il était pressé de le passer avec ses deux mères. Il espérait tant de cette fête et que ses mères entèrent la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Emma espérait juste qu'elles ne le décevraient pas, elle voulait faire de cette soirée un moment magique.

Pendant plus de 15 min, les Charmings discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme si Emma et Henry n'allait pas laisser les deux amoureux seuls. Tous savaient que l'heure approchait. Mary et David étaient déprimés de ne pas pouvoir passer le premier Noël qu'ils puissent passer avec leur fille et petit-fils. Ils avaient toujours pensé depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'ils pourraient tout partager, faire tout ensemble, y comprit Noël.

Au moment des embrassades, David accueilli Emma et Henry à bras ouverts mais Snow monta à l'étage, refusant de leur dire au revoir et joyeux Noël. David fit mine de monter mais Emma l'arrêta et elle monta à sa place. Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil ayant l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer Noël avec vous…**

 **\- Je pensais que nous allions le passer en famille…**

 **\- Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde le nouvel an ! Tu sais, c'est surtout pour Henry que j'ai accepté. Je veux lui offrir un Noël inoubliable,** annonça sincèrement Emma. **Il aime ses deux mamans, il ne peut pas choisir.**

 **\- J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi. Mais je n'arrive pas trop à accepter le fait que tu ais d'accord de passer Noël avec Regina, je ne lui fais pas confiance.**

 **\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que l'on ne le prétend. Elle est juste victime du destin.** **»**

Mary ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer sa fille.

 **«** **Tu es magnifique..**. souffla Snow.

 **\- Merci,** sourit Emma. **Allez Mary, je vais bientôt y aller,** fit Emma en la prenant dans ses bras. **Joyeux Noël maman.**

 **\- Joyeux Noël Emma. »**

Emma partit entraînée par Henry, tout deux de bonne humeur, laissant ses parents seuls mais en amoureux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut! Voici la suite que certains attendaient impatiemment je crois... Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ce chapitre! :D Même si il est plus court que le dernier...**

 **Pour cette histoire je cherche juste à faire simple, sans que ce soit trop ennuyant, donc j'espère que ça plait.** **J'ai été pas mal impressionnée par le nombre de suivis et de favoris, merci! Mais par contre les reviews... c'était pas trop ça! Merci beaucoup tout de même au personne qui ont pensé à reviewer !** **Svp, oubliez pas les reviews cette fois-ci, je veux seulement avoir un avis, ce que vous en** **pensez...**

 **La suite peut-être lundi prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : K, peut passer en M**

 **Genre : Romance et Family**

 **Personnages : Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé** : **Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementé... SQ bien sur!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Emma s'approcha du porche pour toquer à la grande porte du manoir au 108 rue Mifflin. Il était 19 h 15 pile, à quelques secondes près. Intérieurement, dans la tête d'Emma, la fête battait son plein, fête qu'elle avait inventé pour se félicité d'être à l'heure, et de ce fait, peut-être impressionné la mairesse.

Henry l'accompagnait et s'était enfin tu, il n'avait pas cesser de parler pendant tout le voyage. Lorsque Emma fut à quelques centimètres de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et Regina apparut au pas de la porte. Son visage qui était rayonnant et joyeux de revoir son fils reprit vite ses traits sombres et son visage devint fermé quand elle vit Emma en face d'elle, tout près d'elle. Les deux femmes étaient à quelques centimètre à peine à l'entrée du manoir. Après la surprise, Regina se recula gracieusement, s'éloignant d'une Emma abasourdie. Henry ne laissa pas le temps aux mères de s'exprimer, car il se précipita dans les bras de Regina, laissant le temps à Emma de se remettre de l'événement.

 **« Salut maman !**

 **\- Comment ça va mon chéri ?**

 **\- Super.**

 **\- Bonsoir Miss Swan,** salua-t-elle froidement pour ne pas changer.

 **\- Madame le maire, »** lui renvoya tout aussi sèchement.

Emma prit brièvement le temps de détailler la mairesse. Elle portait une robe cintrée, bleu foncé, avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté généreux sur lequel Emma tiqua quelques secondes.

 **« Excellent, j'ai l'impression d'être presque aussi majestueuse qu'une pomme de terre,** fit Emma quelques instants après.

 **\- Vous vous en rendez compte seulement maintenant ? Vous ressemblez toujours à une pomme de terre Miss Swan,** s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

 **\- Et vous… Que dois-je dire !** railla-t-elle en retour.

 **\- Vous avez amené des cadeaux ?** enchaîna Regina en remarquant le sac que tenait Emma tandis qu'Henry courut jusqu'au escaliers dans le manoir. **Je vous avais dit de ne pas en prendre.**

 **\- Même si je ne passe pas Noël chez moi, j'ai le droit de donner des cadeaux à mon fils,** rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

 **\- Cela aurait put attendre.**

 **\- Je préfère que ce soit avec la magie de Noël que je lui donne les cadeaux,** se justifia-t-elle. **Et puis je ne veux pas que vous soyez la seule sur le moment à avoir des câlins ou remerciements. Et puis je peux rentrer je meurs de froids ! »** s'exclama-t-elle vivement et clairement gelé.

Regina se décala de justesse lorsque Emma se précipita dans le manoir en resserrant sa veste rouge autour d'elle.

 _« La soirée commence bien… »_

 **« Vous êtes inconsciente de prendre seulement votre… immonde veste par ce temps ! »**

Emma soupira, et après avoir poser la dite veste sur le porte-manteau et ses cadeaux à son pied, elle répondit sarcastiquement :

 **« Madame s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?** charria Emma.

 **\- Je vous montre seulement votre insouciance, »** rétorqua Madame le Maire.

Voilà le prix qui était à payer pour passer Noël avec son fils. Emma s'approcha de Regina pour lui dire plus bas :

 **« Ecoutez Regina, je ne suis pas venue passer la soirée, du réveillon de Noël qui plus est, pour me disputer. Je vous pris donc d'arrêter de dire des méchancetés, ou ce que j'appelle dans le jargon « Miss Swan » : des conneries !** cracha-t-elle malgré elle. Elle voulait essayer de passer un bonne soirée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver quelque peu. **Pour le bien de cette soirée…** finit-elle calmement.

 **\- Très bien Miss Swan,** répondit Regina sans émotion. **Mais c'est vous qui êtes venue, et vous qui ai accepté mon marché, donc vous ferez tout ce qui me plait,** contre-attaqua-t-elle.

 **\- Maman ! »**

L'appel d'Henry mit fin à la confrontation des deux mères. Elles relevèrent la tête en rythme vers l'escaliers où était monté l'enfant, et crièrent :

 **« Oui ? »**

Elles se fusillèrent du regard en étant certaines d'être celle interpellée. Elles ne virent même pas qu'Henry était descendu et les dévisageait à tour de rôle depuis qu'il les avait vu se fixer.

 **« Maman ?** essaya-t-il plus doucement.

 **\- Oui mon chéri ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Henry ? »**

Les deux mères avaient encore répondu en même temps, ce qui donnait une phrase peu compréhensible. Elles s'étaient encore retourné vers lui et lui offraient toutes les deux un sourire.

 **« Euh…** fit-il un peu perturbé par l'attitude de ses deux mères. **J'ai retrouvé un CD de Noël dans ma chambre, je peux aller le mettre dans la radio ?**

 **\- Bien sur mon chéri, viens je vais t'aider… »** répondit Regina en souriant machiavéliquement à Emma, en la narguant d'être appelé et pas elle.

Regina lui tendit systématiquement une main, l'enfant la regarda étonnamment.

 **« Maman je sais comment mettre un CD dans une radio,** rétorqua le grand garçon. **Et je n'ai plus besoin que tu me tienne la main, je n'ai plus 3 ans »** rajouta-t-il en passant devant elle pour s'éloigner dans le salon.

Emma fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Regina, fière de la réplique de son fils. Regina grogna doucement, et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Emma la suivit, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Regina manquait évidemment de politesse quand il s'agissait de Miss Swan.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être imprévisible un ado…** soupira Emma en entrant flegmatiquement dans la pièce.

 **\- Vous ne voulez pas le suivre Henry au lieu de moi ?**

 **\- Je préfère vous embêtez, c'est bien plus distractif. »**

Regina souleva le couvercle d'une casserole tandis qu'Emma s'avança nonchalante dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit peinardement sur la petite table trônant la pièce.

Lorsque Regina entendit Emma faire une chose, elle se retourna vivement.

 **« Ne vous dérangez pas surtout… Faites comme chez vous,** fit-elle sarcastiquement.

 **\- Oh, tant de gentillesse… Je ne vais tout de même pas me gêner !** rétorqua pas très gentiment Emma.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Miss Swan, descendez immédiatement !**

 **\- Vous êtes pas drôle Regina… »** lui répondit Emma l'air boudeuse.

Emma s'en alla en râlant jusqu'au salon. Elle retrouva Henry campé devant la radio.

 **« Tu y arrive gamin ?**

 **\- Bien sur.**

 **\- Je pense finalement que c'était une mauvaise idée de passer tout les trois Noël ensemble. Regina et toi ne vous entendez absolument pas, je le remarque bien, ça ne pourra pas changer,** désespéra-t-il.

 **\- C'est peut-être vrai. Mais on fait des efforts toute les deux, pour toi. Et puis tu sais elle est pas commode ta mère…** chuchota Emma en souriant, suivit d'Henry qui lui sourit aussi.

 **\- Miss Swan j'entends tout, faites attention à ce que vous dites… »**

Emma eu un rictus avant de répondre pendant qu'elle entendait Henry glousser.

 **« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une si bonne audition Madame le Maire !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Elle est super forte ta mère,** chuchota-t-elle à Henry peu discrètement. **Et en plus, elle est… »**

On venait de tapoter son épaule gauche. La sauveuse se retourna déboussolée et trouva la brune légèrement penchée en avant, la fixant curieusement. Elle sursauta surprise et s'éloigna en même temps de la mairesse.

 **« Vous m'avez fait peur !**

 **\- Qu'allez vous dire ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous alliez dire quelque chose à mon sujet, finissez cette phrase.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça vous plairais de l'entendre… »** grimaça Emma.

A ce moment là, Henry soupira et partit je ne sais où, le deux mères ne remarquèrent pas sa disparition, et continuèrent la discutions très amusante pour Regina et très gênante pour Emma.

 **« Vous dites bien à longueur de temps des choses qui ne me plaise pas. Alors une de plus ou une de moins…**

 **\- Et bien…** marmonna-t-elle timidement.

 **\- Ne faites pas votre timide...**

 **\- Bin, entre ennemies, je vous trouve très belle aujourd'hui. »**

Regina cacha difficilement son étonnement et sa gêne en souriant machinalement avant de remettre en marche ses neurones machiavéliques et de répondre pour mieux enfoncer Emma dans sa gêne.

 **« Ah parce que vous ne me trouvez pas belle tout les jours ? Seulement aujourd'hui… Vous me décevez Miss Swan…** sourit-elle malicieusement.

 **\- C'est vous qui me décevez… J'ai fais un effort vestimentaire aujourd'hui comme vous pouvez le voir, même si je ne le pensais pas très utile… Et vous ne semblez même pas le remarquer.**

 **\- Oh que si, il était utile… mais il me semble que ce n'est pas suffisant. »**

Emma soupira longuement en regardant Regina désespérée. Au moins elle l'avait remarqué… Regina souriait fièrement de son effet.

 **« Ça ira pour cette fois, »** annonça-t-elle comme pour annoncer la fin de la torture d'Emma.

Emma lui sourit niaisement avant de se reprendre sérieusement devant l'air noir qu'arborait la mairesse.

 **« Venez m'aider en cuisine au lieu de vous traîner de pièce en pièce,** ricana-t-elle en allant dans la-dite pièce. **Vous allez surveiller les pommes dauphines dans le four.**

 **\- Vous avez fait des pommes dauphines !** s'émerveilla Emma en entrant dans la salle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer tout à l'heure.

\- **Il n'y a pas de Noël sans pommes dauphines !** cria Henry de la pièce à coté qui avait tout entendu.

 **\- Henry ne vous l'avait pas dit ?**

 **\- Il a dû oublier, »** répondit Emma penchée en train d'observer les pommes dauphines dans le four.

Emma les observa quelques minutes tandis que Regina s'affairait à préparer le typique repas de Noël. Elle jetait de temps en temps de coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme pour se fasciner de la voir toujours aussi émerveillée devant le four. Elle la trouvait mignonne à s'éberluer devant un de ses plats. Seulement Henry l'avait déjà fait. Étrangement, elle se réjouissait d'avoir pour une fois une autre personne aussi joyeuse qu'Henry pour Noël. Cela mettait de la joie et de la bonne humeur dans cette vie morne.

Tout d'un coup, elle se redressa subitement pendant que Regina la fixait, plongée dans ses pensées. Regina avaient soudainement arrêté de couper un aliment, et en entendant plus le bruit fréquent, Emma avait relevé la tête.

Emma la surprise alors qu'elle la reluquait. Regina détourna vite le regard et le changea pour son masque de reine habituel alors qu'il avait une chaleur dansante dans ses orbes noires. Emma fit semblant de ne rien remarquer pour une quelconque raison. Elle se racla clairement la gorge avant d'annoncer :

 **« Continuez de couper sinon je ne sais pas à quel heure tout ça sera prêt. »**

Regina obtempéra, incapable de répliquer.

 _« Ça y est ! A force de ne plus jouer la méchante je commence à me ramollir et à devenir une Charming ! Comment est-ce possible que je trouve la fille de mon ennemie jolie ?… »_

Elle coupa machinalement le reste des aliments, en étant toujours un peu dans sa réflexion.

 **« C'est une bonne chose que nous ne fêtions pas Noël dans le monde enchanté parce que je pari que le dîner craindrait. »** blagua Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Regina ria ironiquement avant de lui répondre.

 **« C'est pas faux… »**

Un silence pesant prit place dans la cuisine de la mairesse. Emma décida de s'éclipser avant qu'une autre dispute ne survienne.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hi everybody !**

 **Désolée pour la longue attente injustifié, j'avais un peu de mal avec ce chapitre... Et aussi j'ai pas pu le mettre hier car ma connexion beuguait é.è**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer : ****Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

 **Rating : ****K, peut passer en M.**

 **Genre : ****Romance.**

 **Personnages : ****Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé** : **Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementé...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **« Miss Swan, j'aurais besoin de persils. Allez m'en chercher dans ma serre de jardin. Il m'en faudrait un gros paquet,** ajouta la royale cuisinière.

 **\- Mais il fait un froid de canard dehors !**

 **\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Bougez-vous Miss Swan ! Je ne veux pas un plat brûlé le soir de Noël!**

 **\- Tout de suite Majesté… »** plaisanta Emma tout en se lamentant de son triste sort.

La blonde se leva lentement de son siège, alors qu'elle était enfin assise depuis quelques instant à peine. Elle croisa le regard d'Henry qui semblait la soutenir dans le combat assez original qui concernait elle et Regina.

Henry avait fini par descendre après quelques minutes passé dans sa chambre et cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il observait Regina donner de petites tâches à Emma : nettoyer les ustensiles après usage, jeter les poubelles, ranger le lave-vaisselle… Regina semblait s'amuser grandement du fait qu'Emma soit sa servante personnelle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas protester sous risque de se faire réprimander par Regina parce qu'elle n'avait pas qu'à accepter l'invitation. Henry voyait aussi ses mères interagir, sa mère adoptive taquiner malicieusement sa mère biologique. Il ne protestait beaucoup pour empêcher cette chamaillerie, il ne pouvait pas tellement, Regina lui reprocherait alors de s'occuper des affaires de grand. Il trouvait aussi qu'elles avaient tout de même investi un petit jeu entre-elles qui semblait plaire à toute les deux. L'enfant s'exclamait de temps en temps pour éviter qu'Emma ne finisse par tuer son hôte.

Emma repartit prendre sa veste sur le porte-manteau pour la deuxième fois depuis la soirée la dernière fois elle avait eut la tâche des ordures. Les poubelles avaient laissé un étrange dégoûtante odeur sur sa veste. Le sac puait plus que la normal. Certainement un cadeau de la très chère mairesse.

Après s'être chaudement vêtue, la blonde ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la serre de jardin dans le climat de Décembre. Elle ouvrit la porte nonchalamment et fut ahurie de voir un énorme champ de persils. Le premier réflexe d'Emma fut de soupirer d'agacement. La salle était assez petite vu d'extérieur, à l'intérieur, c'était la jungle tropical. Étonnant pour une mairesse où dans son manoir tout était nickel et tout, devais rester nickel... Enfin, un coup de magie et hop! Des lierres poussent aux murs, une tonne de persils apparaît, comme des arbuste dans tout les coins... Il y avait aussi des animaux, Emma entendait toute sorte d'insecte... peut-être Regina avait osé mettre un serpent, tapi dans l'ombre... Emma avait l'impression d'être retourner dans la forêt enchanté, ou dans n'importe quelle autre forêt aussi dangereuse...

 _Cette femme a la ferme intention de me rendre folle…_

Emma se dépêcha de cueillir un bouquet de persil en évitant les buissons piquants, les énormes moustiques dangereux, des lianes qui semblaient vouloir l'attraper... La blonde revint au manoir des Mills plutôt patraque. Elle se dévêtit, amena rapidement le gros paquet de persil qu'elle avait cueilli jusqu'à la cuisine pour oublier ce cauchemar.

 **« Il n'y en a pas assez Miss Swan, retournez-y,** ordonna Regina avec une pointe d'amusement à peine dissimulé.

 **\- Regina, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?**

 **\- Je vous dit que je n'en ai pas assez ! Ne me faites pas répéter, »** grinça-t-elle comme à une gamine de six ans.

Emma prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer avant de ressortir affronter le froid.

 **« Allez dépêchez-vous Miss Swan !**

 **\- Tout de suite Majesté ! »** ironisa Emma pour se détendre, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

Emma se retourna tandis qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur le visage de la Reine. Emma s'avança péniblement vers sa veste puis la mit tout aussi lentement. Regina voulait seulement l'enquiquiner et l'agacer. Emma s'était cassé le cul pour amener un tonne de persils afin que Madame ne fasse lui sorte qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. Mais rien n'empêchait Regina. Même pas l'abus. Elle prenait un trop gros malin plaisir.

Emma s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course jusqu'à la serre. Elle brûlait de rage. Il fallait qu'elle évacue par un autre moyen qui lui brûlait tout le corps : se battre contre Regina. Elle-même savait que ce n'était pas très « intelligent ». Elle reprit raison en poussant un long soupir, s'auto sourit pour se redonner constance, et continua d'avancer l'allure plus tranquille. Elle arracha les plants peu soigneusement contrairement à la première fois où elle s'était forcée de bien le faire. Elle avait au moins trouvé un moyen d'évacuer la colère en se défoulant justement sur ces persils. Maintenant plus aucune gentillesse ni politesse n'étaient permises, elle n'allait plus rien laisser passer. Elle devait faire comprendre à cette femme qu'on ne la traitait pas comme une bonniche, elle ni personne d'autre. Emma revint plutôt rapidement cette fois, elle balança violemment un énorme paquet de persils à la figure de Regina. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et rejoignit Henry qui jouait à un jeu vidéo au salon pour s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

 **« Comment tu fais tout les jours avec ta mère ?** questionna la blonde le souffle court.

 **\- Elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça, encore moins avec moi. C'est parce que t'es là qu'elle est comme ça. Elle aime bien t'embêter, c'est pour ça… Dans le fond, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien…**

 **\- Ça m'étonnerais... »** répondit Emma très sceptique.

La discussion s'arrêta là et Henry retourna instantanément à son jeu vidéo. Emma en profita pour souffler, pour une fois que Regina ne lui donnait pas un ordre et qu'elle pouvait se reposer 5 minutes… Elle en profita pour regarder la nouvelle déco du manoir spécial Noël qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer. La sapin de Noël était blanc, placé dans un coin de la pièce principale, mis en valeur par des boules noir et rouge. Il y avait quelques guirlandes de même couleurs un peu partout dans la maison. La déco s'accordait bien avec le style sobre mais classe de Regina mais Emma trouvait qu'il manquait la magie de Noël.

 **« Miss Swan, dernière chose, venez mettre les couverts. »**

Mais bien sur, le temps de paix ne dure jamais très longtemps ! Emma se lamenta une énième fois de plus ces dernières minutes et essaya d'éviter cette tache ingrate.

 **« C'est pas le gamin qui doit faire ça ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas lui laisser faire ça un réveillon de Noël voyons… Quel abominable mère serais-je… »** fit-elle narquoisement.

Emma fut horripilée. Cette situation l'excédait. Emma se leva furibonde et se dirigea l'allure hostile vers la pièce où se trouvait la Reine. Quand Emma fit son apparition à l'entrée de la cuisine où Regina s'activait, Regina sursauta car Emma avait fait une entrée plutôt fracassante.

 **« Vous manquez de douceur ma chère, »** fit-elle la surprise passé tandis qu'Emma continuait de s'approcher d'elle.

Alors que ses mains étaient touillaient dans une casserole, Emma attrapa brusquement le poignet, le releva violemment en le serrant. La blonde la fixait les yeux noir de colère et Regina avait les lèvres retroussées.

 **« Lâchez-moi Miss Swan,** demanda-t-elle plus comme un ordre qu'une simple demande.

 **\- Arrêtez votre petit jeu,** grinça Emma l'air menaçant, du moins pas assez pour stopper Regina.

 **\- Lâchez-moi, »** gronda Regina en articulant, sentant la magie commencer à s'échauffer.

Emma libéra son poignet subitement en la foudroyant du regard, elle aussi avait senti la magie en elle. Elle se massa lentement le poignet pour essayer de diminuer la douleur tout en ne rompant pas d'une seconde le combat visuel. Les deux femmes étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres.

 **« Allez la mettre vous même votre foutue table !**

 **\- Maman… »**

Les deux mères tournèrent leur regard à l'endroit où le son leur était parvenu. Elles furent surprise de trouver Henry au seuil de la porte, l'air anxieux et inquiet.

 **« Arrêtez de vous disputer s'il vous plait… »**

Regina s'approcha de son fils, oubliant instantanément la blonde. Elle prit le garçon par les épaules tandis qu'Emma préféra s'éclipser sans que personne ne la remarque.

 **« Henry, je suis désolée…** s'excusa-t-elle en caressant la joue du garçon.

 **\- Oui bien sur ! Tu dis tout le temps ça, mais tu recommence ! »** s'énerva le jeune homme en se détachant de l'emprise de sa mère.

Il sortit de la pièce pour remonter en courant dans sa chambre. Pourquoi le jour de Noël tout le monde se met en colère ?Pourquoi ses mères ne pouvait pas s'entendre ? Regina en fut attristé. Son fils passait le pire Noël de sa vie. Elle en devait pas tomber plus bas…

 _On pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont divorcés !…_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le dîner soit prêt. Regina s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle à manger pour demander _gentiment_ à Emma de mettre la table lorsqu'elle eut l'immense surprise de découvrir qu'elle était mise. Regina jeta un coup d'œil au salon, et aperçut Emma, se rongeant les ongles sûrement inconsciemment, plongée dans ses pensées. Regina aimait cette manière qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils, de plisser les yeux… Regina resta environ une minute au seuil de la porte à épier la blonde. Cela fut assez long pour qu'Emma la remarque, et l'aperçus en train de la reluquer. La brune s'échappa aussitôt dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne devait pas avoir un comportement d'ado en train de mater. Elle était Maire, elle ne devait pas perdre sa crédibilité ni sa prestance.

 _Elle a quand même quelque chose de mignon dans le fond…_ _Quoi ?_ _Passons._ _La solution ?_ _Passer à table._

Regina reprit constance et sortit de la pièce telle la reine qu'elle était. Elle rejoignit la cuisine, déposa les plats sur la grande table à manger avant d'appeler son fils et son invitée. Emma arriva rapidement, les traits du visage fermée. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait sous ces beaux cheveux blonds. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder la mairesse et elle prit place au plus loin d'elle. Regina s'installa elle aussi, puis dans accord commun elles attendirent Henry dans le silence. Au bout de quelques minutes où les deux femmes s'observaient et s'évitaient sans cesse du regard, Regina s'excusa brièvement auprès de la blonde et rejoignit la chambre de son fils.

 **« Henry ! Tu viens manger !**

 **\- Avec une ambiance de mort vivant ? Non merci,** railla-t-il.

 **\- C'est toi qui a voulu ramener ta mère Shérif ici pour Noël. Alors qu'il y est un ambiance tendu, morose, joyeuse ou quoique ce soit, la moindre des choses serait de venir manger quand on t'appelle! »**

Regina redescendit nerveusement au rez-de-chaussée après sa tirade auquel son fils n'avait pas répondit. Emma lui lança un regard avec indifférence. La brune se rassit et, heureusement pour Regina qui était à bout, Henry débarqua nonchalant, un casque sur la tête. Le jeune ado que les deux mères voyaient là était bien différent de leur petit garçon qu'elle avait il y a si peu de temps. Ou peu-être que le jeune garçon faisait son adolescent débile dans le but de rapprocher par je ne sais quel moyen ses deux mère... Lorsque le jeune homme passa à coté de Regina, la brune lui retira le casque de la tête. Il rouspéta bruyamment avant de voir le regard noir de colère de Regina qui lui ordonnait de se taire. Le jeune homme rebelle rabaissa les épaule et s'assit sans plus faire d'histoire.

 **« Bonne appétit,** dit sèchement Regina.

 **\- Bonne appétit, »** lui répondit Emma dans un soupir presque inaudible.

Les deux mères et l'enfant commencèrent à se servir les différents plats disposés sur la table. Il y avait du saumon fumé et du foie gras bien évidemment, pas de Noël sans foie gras... des verrines que Regina avait préparé, des huîtres… tout un tas de bonne choses. Regina avait passé beaucoup de temps pour préparer son repas pour montrer ce qu'était une perfectionniste en action à Emma. Son petit manège ne semblait pas marcher car Emma se servit nonchalamment un peu de tout sans dire un mots sur la tonne de plats qu'il y avait. Regina en fut nerveuse ce qui lui donna une certaine force de lui parler sans détournement ou amusement.

 **« Miss Swan. »**

La blonde tourna vers elle une mine importune.

 **« Je pense que nous devrions essayer de nous entendre. Juste pour ce soir.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire Regina,** expliqua-t-elle l'air à bout de nerf. **Et c'est ce que je continuerais de faire… Pour mon fils,** finit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. **Car il le mérite.**

 **\- Ne remettez tout de même pas la faute sur moi,** argumenta Regina ne haussant la voix **. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été parfaite ce soir, mais j'ai fait des efforts, il faut le reconnaître.**

 **\- Stop. Mangeons. Pas d'autre dispute à table, »** s'exclama Henry en levant une main comme un adulte ferait avec ses enfants.

Les deux femmes obtempérèrent après un dernier regard noir et discret. Après quelques seconde, Emma et Henry commencèrent une discussion. Il n'y eut plus d'autre contact entre Emma et Regina de tout le repas. Emma et Henry parlaient de tout et de rien pour ne pas laisser de blanc. Il fut fini tranquillement et lentement.

 **« Henry tu peux débarrasser la table s'il te plait ?** demanda-t-elle gentiment à son fils. **Ou je dois le faire parce que Madame veut m'importuner ?** grogna-t-elle en fixant la mairesse d'un air mauvais.

 **\- Henry va débarrasser s'il te plait, »** répondit naturellement la mairesse sur un ton étrangement doux qui dérouta Emma.

Henry acquiesça en silence et emmena les assiettes. Il savait que sa mère adoptive voulait dire « deux mots » à la blonde, pour peut-être enfin s'expliquer et arrêter la guerre... Regina semblait s'être radoucie, le temps du repas du moins.

 **« Je suis désolée Miss Swan.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?** s'étonna-t-elle sournoisement.

 **\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à tout un discours quand même ! Dites-vous que c'est assez difficile comme ça !**

 **\- Si justement, car vous m'avez quand même traité comme une bonniche ! C'est très impoli et irrespectueux !**

 **\- Je vous ai présenté des excuses Miss Swan, que voulez-vous d'autre ?** s'exclama Regina en tentant de garder son calme contrairement à la blonde qui semblait déjà l'avoir perdu.

 **\- Je veux des excuses sincères !** s'exclama-t-elle en se levant instantanément.

 **\- C'est sincère !** lui répondit la brune en se levant de la même façon.

 **\- Regina, vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas sincère avouez-le,** reprit-elle plus doucement. **Ce n'est pas compliqué.**

 **\- Miss Swan, vous et moi savons très bien de ce que je suis capable. Alors je vous conseillerais de la boucler avant que je m'en occupe moi-même !**

 **\- Ben, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable on va voir si vous faites face à moi ! »** cria-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune en la défiant du regard.

Une tension électrique flottait dans l'air. Les deux femmes ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, seulement leur respirations saccagées se faisaient entendre. Regina serrait les dents et Emma serrait les poings. Un feu ardent brûlait dans les orbes noires de la mairesse et dans les émeraude de la blonde. Regina succomba la première à la violence qu'elles avaient toute les deux très envie en allant lui attraper les revers de la veste de la blonde.

 **« Stooop ! »**

Les deux femmes lancèrent un regard assassin sans trop le vouloir à leur jeune garçon qui les avait stoppé. Étonnamment il leur rendit le regard sans avoir peur.

 **« Maman tu lâches Emma, »** fit-il d'une voix forte et méconnaissable pour les deux femmes.

Regina jaugea la jeune femme en face d'elle et, avec regret, elle la lâcha brusquement. Les deux femmes se tournèrent fautives et dociles vers leur fils.

 **« Vous battre ? Vraiment ? Le soir de NOËL ? Et puis c'est très mature… La paix vous connaissez cette chose ? Juste pour un soir ? Un tout petit soir… Mais non ça ne vous passe pas à la tête. Depuis le début de la soirée vous vous justifier en disant que vous faites ça pour moi, mais c'est faux, vous n'avez pas pensé une seconde à moi avec vos disputes ! Vous cherchez tout le temps à vous embêter, pire que des enfants ! Vous devriez parler comme des adultes ! Je suis sur que vous auriez pleins de chose à vous dire ! Mais j'ai compris maintenant, c'est impossible avec deux mères aussi têtue que vous deux… »**

Emma et Regina prenait une tête de plus en plus fautive plus leur fils parlait. Il avait entièrement raison. Cependant, la colère ne disparaissait pas énormément, mais il n'était plus temps de penser à ça, mais au plaisir de leur fils auquel elle n'avait pas contribuer. Ce ne devait pas être difficile de supporter l'autre un soir ? Non ?…

 **« Maman** , fit-il en se tournant vers Regina. **Il me semble que dans à peine une heure il y a le feu d'artifice. On va y aller car sortir prendre l'air vous changera peut-être les idées ! »** finit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du manoir pour s'habiller de son manteau.

Regina et Emma se lancèrent un dernier regard avec toujours de l'hostilité, mais surtout ahuris du comportement de leur fils avant de le suivre pour se vêtir plus chaudement.

* * *

Désolée pour l'incohérence! Je me suis littéralement écrasé avec toute la finesse qu'il faut, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis Nouvel An... Vraiment désolée...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente... Merci à McFly76 pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : K, peut passer en M.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Personnages : Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé : Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementer...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le voyage se fit en silence. Regina ne lâchait pas la route des yeux et les autres passagers étaient comme scotchés au paysage. Une fois arrivées au parking du parc de la ville, la Mairesse arrêta la voiture et descendit sans un mot. Elle se rendit sans se retourner vers le lac, où devait se passer le feu d'artifice. Henry sortit à son tour du véhicule sans un mot et suivit Regina de loin. Il se dirigea directement vers son groupe d'amis, n'ayant envie de parler à personne d'autre. Après un soupir, Emma se leva elle aussi et se dirigea sans grande joie au lac. Elle aperçut Mary et David assis sur un banc et étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle les rejoignit les mains dans les poches. Elle aperçut brièvement la mairesse qui parlait avec les deux préparateurs du feu d'artifice avant d'entendre sa mère l'aborder.

 **« Emma ! Comment se passe ton Noël avec Regina ?** questionna Mary avec un grand sourire.

 **-** **Ç** **a peut aller…**

 **\- Et bien ça n'** **en** **a pas l'air…** fit David avec une tape dans le dos.

 **\- Regina et moi n'arrivons pas à nous entendre… Nous avons failli nous battre toute à l'heure…**

 **\- Vous… Vous battre ? T'es sûre que ça va ?** **Tu préfères pas rentrer avec nous ?** s'inquiéta Mary immédiatement.

 **\- Henry était là, il a empêché la bagarre… S'il** **n'avait** **pas été là, Regina et moi serions sûrement encore en train de nous battre… Henry nous a « expliqué » sa façon de voir les choses… Il faut qu'on règle ce problème toutes les deux. Nous avons fait trop de conneries… »**

David lui fit un sourire compatissant et fière de sa fille qui voulait arranger les choses tandis que Mary était un peu crispée.

 **« On vous avait prévenu…**

 **\- Bonne chance Emma, »** encouragea David.

Emma fit un léger sourire à son père pour seule réponse. Ses parents n'étaient pas très optimistes pour une fois. Mary avait perdu espoir qu'un jour les deux femmes s'entendent.

 **« J'espère que Regina va y mettre du sien… Sinon je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener…**

 **\- Elle n'est pas mauvaise tu sais. Si Henry l'a convaincu ou lui a fait de la peine, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle continue de t'emmerder.**

 **\- Cette femme reste un mystère…**

 **\- Et bien résous ce mystère pour chacun de nous…**

 **\- J'irais lui parler… Quand j'en aurais la force…**

 **\- Ne tente pas à te donner cette force avec de l'alcool ! Car je crois bien que c'est de cette manière qu'on vous retrouvera très mal au point toute les deux…**

 **\- Mouais… »** finit-elle peu enthousiaste, légèrement déprimée.

A quelques mètres plus loin, Regina observait la blonde quitter ses parents pour ensuite traverser le troupeau d'habitants. Regina savait qu'elles allaient devoir parler, et ce dans très peu de temps, mais elle préférait souffler avant d'aller lui parler. Effectivement, la Reine était stressée. De parler à sa blonde… Rectification : la blonde. Cette blonde lui faisait vraiment ressentir des choses étranges… Emma se dirigeait vers un stand de toutes sortes de cochonneries dont s'occupait Granny et Ruby pour sûrement trouver la compagnie de la grande brune. Elle semblait indifférente à ce qu'il se passait. Elle saluait brièvement les personnes qu'elle connaissait dans la foule puis passait son chemin. La grande brune vint directement s'adresser à son amie avec gaieté. La mairesse avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle voulait à vrai dire…

Regina cessa d'espionner Emma et lança un regard circulaire sur la foule. Le coin d'herbe près du lac était noir de monde, presque tous les habitants de la ville étaient venus voir le feu d'artifice ce soir. Le feu d'artifice était prêt et les artificiers n'attendaient que le feu vert de la mairesse pour débuter. La brune se sentit seule tout d'un coup, tous étaient occupés à discuter, ils étaient tous avec de la famille ou des amis alors que sa seule famille à elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. La brune chercha justement son fils des yeux et le trouva quelques minutes après, plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était dans la voiture, riant avec ses amis qu'il avait rejoint. Elle fut un instant heureuse pour lui mais sa solitude lui revint vite à l'esprit. Elle avait fini de vérifier les derniers préparatifs pour le feu d'artifice avec les artificiers et ne savait plus quoi faire, les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait n'avaient sûrement pas envie de la voir en ce jour de fête. Seule et ignorée, elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'être faible.

Elle traversa le tas de monde en quatrième vitesse, sentant le besoin de souffler sans être vue. Quelques personnes la félicitèrent pour la réussite de la soirée lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux et elle les remerciait banalement sans s'y attarder. Elle passa près des artificiers pour leur donner le compte à rebours de 10 minutes avant le commencement du feu d'artifice. Elle parcouru ensuite de longs mètres sans but, avançant assez rapidement. Un petit passage entre les branches attira son attention. Elle s'y faufila plutôt intriguée et trouva un petit coin d'herbe tranquille, presque coupé du monde. L'endroit était calme et reposant. Il n'y avait plus le brouhaha des habitants qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin. Le coin d'herbe était au bord du lac et des buissons entourait l'espace mais avec toujours une bonne visibilité sur le lac. Henry lui avait parlé de cet endroit il y a quelque temps. Lui et ses amis venaient jouer parfois par ici, c'était comme une sorte de cabane pour eux, d'après ce qu'Henry lui avait raconté.

Au bord près des buissons, il y avait une plaque de bois au sol avec derrière un tronc d'arbre imposant. Regina s'y assit sans se soucier de l'endroit et elle souffla. Elle se détendit rapidement, trouvant l'endroit apaisant.

…

 **« Oh Emma ! Comment se passe ton Noël ?**

 **\- Et bien… Il est pas terrible… A vrai dire je préférerais qu'on parle du tiens…**

 **\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… Enfin je comprends, ça doit être vraiment l'enfer le réveillon avec l'Evil Queen !** ironisa-t-elle.

 **\- Elle n'est plus l'Evil Queen ! »** s'exclama Emma sans penser qu'elle défendait son titre.

Ruby avait déjà noté par le passé que la blonde défendait Regina mais que même après une soirée plutôt horrible en sa compagnie elle continuait. La mairesse ne voyait sûrement pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux…

 **« Alors qui est-elle ? Ou qu'a-t-elle fait pour te rendre si… attristée ?**

 **\- Elle est ce qu'elle est… Et puis franchement elle me fait craquer… »** soupira la blonde sans y voir un double sens.

Elle s'en rendit compte quand Ruby eut un drôle de regard, elle pouffa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Emma bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles avec un air choquée sur le visage. Ruby lança une question muette dans le regard à sa grand-mère qui hocha la tête, puis la grande brune prit la blonde par le bras et s'éloigna avec elle.

 **« Maintenant tu m'expliques tout ! Je veux tout savoir…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout savoir...** se plaignit-elle.

 **\- Parce que je suis ton amie ! Et puis tu sais que je suis toujours de bon conseils… »**

Emma lui raconta sa soirée en long et en large mais elle exprima sous des phrases dissimulés ses angoisses et son envie d'arranger les choses avec la belle brune sans trop le vouloir. La brune comprenait néanmoins ses sentiments.

 **« Vas la voir ! Je suis sure qu'elle aussi n'attend qu'une chose !**

 **\- Bah pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?** lança Emma banalement.

 **\- Tu l'imagine toi venir devant tout le monde et s'excuser auprès du Shérif, la femme qui a été ta pire ennemie pendant plus d'un an. Réfléchis Emma !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis moi ?** commença à paniquer la blonde.

 **\- Bah je sais pas ! Tu fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux !**

 **\- Tu m'aides beaucoup Ruby…**

 **\- C'est ta brune ! Tu devrais savoir comment te comporter avec elle !**

 **\- Et bien non justement je ne le sais pas car cette femme est une tête de mule et refuse catégoriquement d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi plus de 5 minutes ! Et puis c'est pas ma brune !** grimaça-t-elle. **Elle est en train de me rendre folle ! »**

La grande brune soupira, exaspérée par l'obstination d'Emma.

 **« Sois toi-même… C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner… Promets-moi que tu vas aller la voir… »**

Ruby ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repartit sans un regard vers le stand de nourriture, laissant une Emma déstabilisée. Emma restait immobile, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire à présent. Soudain elle poussa un cri aigu parce qu'elle se sentit tirée fortement par l'arrière. On l'amena à l'abris des regards et elle put remarquer que son agresseur n'était autre que son fils.

 **« Depuis quand tu traînes ta mère comme ça ?** s'écria Emma plutôt agacée.

 **\- Depuis que les deux sont aussi têtues l'une que l'autre !**

 **\- Et puis où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?**

 **\- Tu vas le savoir dans pas très longtemps… »**

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le parc, augmentant le désarroi d'Emma.

 **« C'est encore long ? »**

Henry ne répondit pas mais eut un grand sourire.

 **« Pourquoi tu souris ?** fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins la situation.

 **\- C'est moi qui dit ça d'habitude… »**

Emma leva les yeux en l'air. Emma angoissait de ne pas savoir ce que son fils lui voulait et devenait donc impatiente. Henry l'avait amené dans un coin reculé du parc. Il n'y avait personne, pas un chat.

 **« Viens…»** dit-il à peine une minute plus tard.

Henry bifurqua vers la droite, sortant de ce fait du chemin principal. Il avança à pas feutrés vers un buisson tandis qu'Emma le suivit faisant de même. Ils se penchèrent légèrement et Emma découvrit qu'il y avait une sorte de coin. La blonde fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi son fils l'avait amené ici.

 **« Regarde…»** chuchota son fils en s'arrêtant subitement alors qu'il lui montrait du doigt une impasse.

Emma se pencha un peu plus pour voir l'intégralité du coin d'herbe et vit une silhouette. Celle de Regina. Elle était assise, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre tombé. Elle regardait calmement le lac, les yeux dans le vague.

 **« Mes potes et moi on voulait aller voir le feu d'artifice d'ici mais on l'a trouvée alors on n'a pas voulu la déranger…** expliqua Henry.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?** s'interrogea-t-elle.

 **\- Je crois qu'elle a eu besoin de calme… Vas la voir…**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour que vous parliez… C'est le bon moment.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûre... Sinon je vais dormir chez Mary ce soir… »**

Emma resta stoïque.

 **« Je ne bougerai pas tant que je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous parliez enfin comme les adultes que vous êtes ! »**

Emma lança un dernier regard à son fils avant de se glisser à l'intérieur du coin de gazon. Regina sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un la rejoindre. C'était Emma, bien évidemment… Elle ne put s'empêcher de blaguer un peu.

 **« Vous me suivez Emma ? »** questionna-t-elle la voix légère et sans aucune hostilité.

La blonde fut très étonnée qu'elle l'aborde ainsi en prononçant son prénom alors qu'elle était certainement dans son moment de solitude. Emma aurait cru qu'elle aurait été énervée qu'elle débarque ainsi et qu'elle l'aurait renvoyé sèchement. La brune n'avait pas sorti le légendaire « Miss Swan », remplacé par un simple Emma qui faisait quand même chaud au cœur étonnement. Regina était décidément d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

 **« Disons que certaines personnes souhaitent que l'on parle vous et moi…** dit-elle en haussant le ton pour le mot « certaines », sachant évidemment que son fils écoutait leur conversation pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'entretues pas. **Je peux m'asseoir ? »**

Regina lui accorda sa demande d'un bref signe de la main, sans un regard.

 **« Toute façon je pense que vous ne partirez pas de sitôt,** prétendit Regina pendant que la blonde s'asseyait à ses côtés.

 **\- Eh bien vous savez j'aurais moi aussi préféré éviter ce moment-là, bien qu'il soit inévitable…**

 **\- Je vous l'accorde, »** répondit Regina la voix grave.

Emma se racla la gorge ne sachant plus quoi dire alors que le silence s'installait. La brune ne semblait pas très bavarde et elle savait que si elle ne parlait pas pendant trop longtemps Henry débarquerait pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Finalement ce fut Regina qui coupa ce silence pendant qu'Emma se cassait la tête à chercher quoi dire.

 **« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Hein de quoi ?** fit Emma sortant brutalement de sa réflexion.

 **\- Arrêtez de chercher un sujet de discussion Emma, vous allez finir par me faire angoisser moi aussi,** exacerba Regina le ton déjà plus habituel.

 **\- Je ne… Comment vous savez ?…**

 **\- Votre angoisse est perceptible à des kilomètres Miss Swan !** réagit-elle ramenant le « Miss Swan » plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

 **\- Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup… »** bougonna la blonde en s'appuyant sur ses bras qui reposaient sur ses deux jambes.

Regina tourna légèrement la tête vers Emma pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était installée pour voir la bouille qu'elle faisait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant qu'Emma ne fasse de même. Elle se mirent à rire en même temps d'un rire léger. Un troisième rire se mêla rapidement aux deux autres. Les deux femmes se retournèrent légèrement, toujours un sourire scotché au visage.

 **« Tu peux y aller Henry je ne pense pas que ta mère et moi allons-nous battre, »** s'écria Emma en haussant la voix.

Henry ne dit pas un mot et les deux femmes entendirent les buissons frémirent au passage de leur fils.

 **« Il faisait donc partie des « certaines personnes » hein ?** fit Regina toujours avec le sourire.

 **\- Exactement. »**

L'angoisse d'Emma s'était évaporée et elle essayait à présent de se détendre au maximum. Les deux femmes se mirent à regarder les étoiles dans le silence. Regina se sentait étrangement bien aux cotés de la blonde. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ne la lâchait plus. L'apaisement ne la quittait pas et Emma semblait ressentir la même chose. Presque une minute après avoir attendu dans un silence réconfortant, le feu d'artifice débuta. Emma et Regina virent les habitants s'installer et se taire. Le feu d'artifice débuta doucement par de jolis explosifs blancs et violets. Il accéléra rapidement avec plusieurs autres couleurs.

Alors que le feu d'artifice battait son plein, Regina détacha son regard du ciel pour observer la blonde assise à ses côtés. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle semblait enchantée par ce qu'elle voyait comme Regina l'était à cet instant-là. Agissant d'une folie nouvelle, avec une grande appréhension, Regina glissa lentement sa main dans celle d'Emma. Elle la regarda dès qu'elle la sentit, la laissa faire avant de lui sourire. Regina lui rendit ce sourire, rassuré que la blonde ne la repousse pas. Pour elles, c'était comme des excuses qu'elles se communiquaient silencieusement. Emma resserra sa main et c'est avec le sourire qu'elles se retournèrent vers le feu d'artifice. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas la main avant la fin du feu d'artifice.

Elles se levèrent en accord, se trouvant dans l'obligation de se lâcher la main. Aucun regard ne fut échangé. Avant de repartir vers la foule, Regina fit une pause.

 **« C'était magnifique.**

 **\- En effet. »**

 **\- Noël est dans quelques heures. Nous devrions rentrer. »**

Emma hocha la tête et elles repartirent ensemble vers la foule. Elles trouvèrent Henry avec ses amis après avoir salué quelques habitants. Ils repartirent tous les trois plus heureux que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Beaucoup plus de dialogues dans ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier ! Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Vraiment super ! Merci à tous ! Et à ma correctrice !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating : K, peut passer en M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Personnages : Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé** : **Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementer...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Dès qu'Emma, Henry et Regina furent rentrés au manoir, Henry disparut instantanément tandis que Regina proposa un verre à la blonde. Elles s'installèrent sans un bruit dans la pièce principale. Après avoir allumé la cheminé, Regina s'assit en face d'Emma qui semblait préoccupée.

 **« Nous avons été débile n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- En effet. Cela m'étonne que… vous l'admettez si facilement,** marmonna Emma, ayant peur de la façon dont la mairesse prenait sa phrase.

 **\- Je sais...** souffla-t-elle. **Je… Je crois que c'est un peu difficile pour moi d'être… d'être une personne normale, enfin d'essayer d'être une personne normale.**

 **\- Et pourquoi selon vous, vous n'êtes pas une personne normale ? »**

Regina promena son regard sur la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

 **« Je suis définitivement une méchante… Je n'ai et n'aurais jamais de fin heureuse. J'ai tenté d'avoir ma fin heureuse, Je vous jure que j'y croyais, que j'ai tout fait pour… Mais voici le résultat… Je suis destinée à faire du mal et à être le mal.**

 **\- Non Regina, vous n'êtes pas une méchante, il ne faut pas, et je ne veux pas que vous vous voyiez ainsi !**

 **\- Je suis née mauvaise… Je mourrais mauvaise…**

 **\- Il me semble que l'on ne naît pas mauvais mais qu'on le devient, ce qui démontre aussi que l'on peut redevenir bien. »**

Regina soupira avant de croiser le regard accueillant de la blonde. Elle lui souriait gentiment, la faisant se détendre dans la conversation.

 **« Admettons. Mais même une personne bien n'a pas toujours sa fin heureuse pour une raison ou pour une autre !**

 **\- L'avenir est comme un puzzle. Avec des pièces manquantes. Difficile à lire. Et jamais, jamais ce à quoi vous vous attendiez.**

 **\- Personne ne décide de mon destin à part moi.**

 **\- Le destin choisit pour vous Regina. Vous n'avez pas le choix… Je sais qu'il a été cruel avec vous… J'espère sincèrement qu'il change, car vous la méritez cette fin heureuse. Je me battrai avec vous s'il faut… »**

Le silence prit place dans le séjour. Regina avait regardé Emma les yeux intenses, remplit d'émotions. Elle n'avait plus les mots.

 **« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… C'est horriblement gênant…**

 **\- C'est vrai… Cela dit, je ne dis que le fond de mes pensées…**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que vous pensiez ça de moi, surtout lorsque je vois notre… relation…**

 **\- Il semble que je renferme encore plein de secret pour vous !** sourit Emma.

 **\- Si vous le dites. »** fit Regina en rendant le sourire à la blonde.

Les deux femmes prirent une gorgée de vin dans un silence entrecoupé par les crépitements des flammes de la cheminée. L'instant leur semblait étrange, n'ayant jamais ressenti ce calme en compagnie de l'autre. Soudainement Regina se redressa en un glapissement.

 **« Où est passé Henry ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas monté dans sa chambre ?**

 **\- Il serait redescendu.**

 **\- Allons voir, »** répondit Emma en se levant.

Elle monta à l'étage suivit par Regina. Arrivée à la chambre de leur fils, elles ouvrirent discrètement la porte. Elles trouvèrent la chambre vide, elle se lancèrent un regard inquiet puis retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux femmes se mirent à appeler leur fils mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. De plus en plus inquiètes, elles sortirent dehors et regardèrent dans tous les sens.

Après quelques minutes de recherches dans la rue, en revenant vers la maison, Emma entendit un bruit provenant du jardin de la mairesse. Elle fit discrètement signe à Regina de venir. Elles se dirigèrent à pas de loup près du jardin. A l'embranchement du bâtiment, elles s'arrêtèrent, distinguant une forme dans la nuit. Emma et Regina se penchèrent tel de vraies espionnes sans se faire remarquer, puis aperçurent leur fils tenant une fille de son âge dans ses bras. Les deux mères se lancèrent un regard à la fois rassuré et à la fois surpris. Elles retournèrent leur regard lorsqu'elles entendirent du bruit.

 **« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer quelques minutes ? Je suis sûre que mes mères seront d'accord même à cette heure-là…**

 **\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, elles doivent être occupées. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, elles vont s'inquiéter. »**

Entendant mal la conversation, Emma se pencha un peu plus sur Regina et tendit l'oreille.

 **« Je préfère leur laisser le temps de se parler, elles ont plein de choses à se dire, et c'est grâce à toi... Puis si elles se demandent où je suis elles viendront me chercher. J'ai peur pour toi Violet…**

 **\- Ça ira. »**

En une seconde Regina et Emma tombèrent au sol dans un grand vacarme. Les deux jeunes gens aperçurent les deux femmes à terre, prises en fautes.

 **« Miss Swan ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !** s'énerva Regina.

 **\- Maman ? Vous… Vous faisiez quoi là ?** questionna Henry en fronçant les sourcils alors que Regina tentait de se lever.

 **\- Euh.. Rien ! Rien du tout... »** répondit immédiatement Emma.

Regina lança un regard noir à la blonde après avoir vu dans quel état elles étaient. Bien évidemment le sol était très humide dans le jardin à cette époque de l'année.

 **« Nous te cherchions,** rectifia la brune. **Miss Swan vous pouvez m'aider ! »** cria-t-elle en tendant la main à la blonde qui s'était relevé facilement.

Emma saisit sa main avec gêne, essayant de se faire petite. Elle releva la mairesse sans trop de mal.

 **« Vous m'espionniez,** en déduit Henry l'air ennuyé.

 **\- Qui est cette fille ?** fit Emma en reprenant ses esprits.

 **\- C'est mon amie, Violet.**

 **\- Bonsoir Madame, »** salua-t-elle en s'avançant vers Emma.

Regina sentit plusieurs gouttes d'eau tombé du ciel et en déduit qu'il allait pleuvoir fortement dans quelques minutes.

 **« Venez, il va pleuvoir. »**

Elle emmena tout le monde vers la maison avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir à torrent.

 **« Je ne veux pas vous déranger Madame,** s'écria Violet.

 **\- Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser sous la pluie, »** rétorqua Regina, vexée de voir que tout le monde la croyait encore méchante et cruelle.

La petite brune ne répondit pas et entra dans la grande maison, accompagnée par Henry qui lui fit un regard rassurant.

 **« Je vais me changer, Henry occupe-toi de ton invitée. »**

Henry emmena immédiatement son amie dans la cuisine.

 **« Regina ?** fit Emma d'une petite voix alors que Regina atteignait le haut des marches de son escalier.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Vous auriez des vêtements propres pour moi ?**

 **\- Vous mériteriez bien de finir la journée ainsi mais comme la journée a été dure et longue, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver… »**

Bredouille, Emma patienta plusieurs minutes qui lui paressèrent être des heures. Elle n'osa pas aller dans la cuisine où était les deux enfants, de peur qu'ils lui posent des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque Regina l'appela enfin, elle monta les marches quatre par quatre en évitant de salir le sol.

Elle trouva rapidement la chambre de la mairesse et la découvrit pour la première fois. Simple, sobre à l'image de la maison, à l'image de Regina. Quant à Regina, elle avait les cheveux mouillés, preuve de la douche qu'elle avait prise, elle s'était démaquillée, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange pour la blonde. Elle avait revêtu un legging et un simple t-shirt noir qui lui allait à merveille, comme tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter à vrai dire. Emma s'approcha, intimidée par cette nouvelle Regina. La brune s'en amusa, puis lui tendit un autre legging noir, et sûrement le t-shirt le plus ridicule qu'elle ait pu trouver dans sa garde-robe. Il était rose avec un col en V, jusque-là aucun problème. Il était déchiré sur les bras et dans le dos, portait des patchs un peu partout de différente couleur. De plus, il avait une odeur de poisson mort et desséché.

 **« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Comment une telle femme que vous, puissiez avoir un t-shirt aussi immonde ?**

 **\- C'est Henry qui me l'a offert il y a longtemps… »** répondit Regina en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Emma grimaça, plutôt étonnée.

 **« Passez-moi autre chose !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'autre t-shirt…** répondit Regina avec un grand sourire et beaucoup de sarcasme.

 **\- Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose. »**

La blonde semblait littéralement dépitée. La brune ne perdit pas son sourire lorsqu'elle lâcha nonchalamment les vêtements dans les bras d'Emma. Du doigt, elle lui indiqua la salle de bain afin qu'elle se change. Emma s'y engouffra après un dernier regard noir envers la mairesse.

 **« Le t-shirt vous va bien ?** se moqua Regina alors qu'elle attendait dans sa chambre.

 **\- Allez au diable Regina ! »**

Cette phrase fit ricaner méchamment la brune.

 **« C'est parfaitement votre style ! Je vous l'assure ! Cela vous ira à la perfection, vous allez voir ! »** enchaîna-t-elle.

Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la salle de bain vêtue du t-shirt. Lorsque Regina la vit, elle fut déconcertée par la vue d'une Emma dans un t-shirt strictement trop petit et un legging, durant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Elle essaya difficilement de garder son calme devant la blonde mais la vue du t-shirt ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

 **« Ouais, allez, marrez-vous…** soupira Emma blasée.

 **\- C'est parfait…** répondit Regina aux bords des larmes.

 **\- Vous êtes satisfaite ? Vous pouvez me passer autre chose ? »**

Regina retrouva un peu de son sérieux, et se mit à fixer la blonde en essayant de ne pas faire déborder son regard vers le t-shirt.

 **« Je n'ai pas autre chose Emma.**

 **\- Mais si ! Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose à mettre !**

 **\- On ne touche pas à mes hauts de hautes qualités !** acclama la brune en levant le doigt. **Et on ne fouille pas dans ma garde-robe… »**

Emma fit mine de regarder la brune avec son air de chien battu.

 **« Non, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça Emma… »**

Emma s'avança rapidement jusqu'à être à quelques centimètre du visage de la brune et accentua sa mimique ce qui fit rapidement perdre le sourire à la brune. Regina ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proximité, elle souffla, abandonnant sa résistance. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire sous le sourire de la blonde qui était la première étonnée qu'elle accepte aussi facilement. Elle lui tendit un très long foulard bleu foncé quelques secondes après.

 **« Je n'ai rien d'autre. Il pourra au moins cacher le t-shirt. »**

Emma s'en saisit après un remerciement et alors que Regina rangeait le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans sa garde-robe.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, il y avait toujours Henry et Violet. Il pleuvait encore et les deux jeunes enfants se demandaient si Violet pourrait rentrer cette nuit. Ses deux mères avaient disparu mais Henry ne s'en souciait pas trop. Ils entendaient parfois les cris de joie de ses mères et parfois même des rires. Henry leur avait servi un chocolat chaud à la cannelle le temps de patienter. Ils l'avaient presque fini lorsque Violet sortit cette phrase.

 **« Elles sont drôles tes mères, on dirait qu'elles font une soirée pyjama. Je suis surprise qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien lorsqu'elles ne se cherchent pas. »**

 **\- C'est vrai. Je suis content pour elles. »**

* * *

 **« Rendez-vous utile, redescendez voir les enfants…** demanda Regina lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la blonde qui attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini. **Je crois que la pluie ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt…**

 **\- ça ne vous étonne pas… Que Henry ait… une amie ?**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **\- Ils semblent proches.**

 **\- Vous croyez que… »**

Emma hocha la tête avec un air inquiétant. Regina se pressa pour sortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers, entendant Emma suivre derrière. Elles déboulèrent telles des intruses dans la cuisine. Les deux enfants fixèrent les femmes avec étonnement.

 **« Violet c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il semble que la pluie ne veut pas cesser… Tu préfères continuer à attendre que la pluie s'arrête ou dormir ici ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger…**

 **\- ça ne me dérange pas… Je suis contente de voir que mon fils s'ouvre à de nouveaux horizons.**

 **\- Viens par-là Henry, »** intervint Emma.

Emma se dirigea vers le salon suivit d'un Henry docile.

 **« C'est ta petite amie ?** s'exclama Emma, venant droit au but.

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est une amie, c'est tout !** s'exclama-t-il, mitigé entre dégoûté et surpris.

 **\- Ok ok… On a cru Regina et moi… »**

Henry soupira avant que Emma n'enchaîne **.**

 **« Ses parents doivent s'inquiéter, non ?**

 **\- Ses parents ? Ils ne s'occupent plus d'elle depuis une éternité !** s'énerva-t-il comme si c'était une histoire personnelle et qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui.

 **\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Henry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par Regina.

 **« Emma ?** dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. **Je vais installer une chambre pour Violet, elle reste dormir finalement. »**

Henry ne réagit pas à l'annonce, semblant toujours être dans un état de colère, inquiétant Emma. Il était rouge et son torse se souleva rapidement.

 **« Vous voulez que je prépare la vôtre ?**

 **\- Non merci je le ferai.**

 **\- Très bien. »**

Regina quitta la salle en empruntant les escaliers.

 **« Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant Henry ?**

 **\- Le père de Violet est très violent. Il frappe Violet et sa mère. Quand je l'ai rencontré elle avait des bleus partout sur le corps, des cicatrices, des marques… »**

Sachant que c'était dur pour lui, Emma soutint son regard pour aider son fils à continuer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 **« Et aujourd'hui, son père est rentré saoul et il a commencé à frapper fort la mère de Violet, alors elle lui a demandé de courir… Puis elle m'a rejoint… »**

Emma enserra sans un mot son fils dans ses bras.

 **« J'aimerai bien y aller tout de suite, mais dès demain matin j'irai chez les parents de Violet…**

 **\- Désolé de ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt… Violet ne veut pas que ça se sache… »**

Cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de son enfance à Emma. Mais elle resta immobile et impassible pour son fils. Ils entendirent des pas provenir des escaliers, d'abord fréquent puis moins. Ils virent Regina les fixant l'air inquiet.

 **« Henry va te coucher, je crois que demain va être une longue journée… »**

Henry monta les escaliers après avoir embrassé ses deux mères, les yeux encore un peu humides. Seulement une fois seule, Emma indiqua le séjour puis s'y rendit. Elles reprirent les mêmes places qu'en début de soirée, face à face.

 **« Où en étions-nous ?**

 **\- Ma fin heureuse… »**

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce où les deux occupantes étaient plongées dans leur pensée.

 **« Vous qui êtes de si bon conseil ce soir, que dois-je faire pour avoir ma fin heureuse ?**

 **\- Faites vous une nouvelle vie,** proposa Emma.

 **\- A quoi bon une nouvelle vie si je n'ai personne avec qui la partager ? »** questionna Regina comme si c'était tout bête.

Les deux femmes commencèrent à se fixer, sentant que la discussion était importante.

 **« Vous savez, une fin heureuse n'est pas seulement un amour.**

 **\- Bien évidemment. Ma fin heureuse sera la tête de Snow sur un plateau,** assura-t-elle.

 **\- Votre vie doit être remplie de solitude si votre seule joie est de détruire le bonheur des autres.**

 **\- Peut-être. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre fin heureuse.**

 **\- Cherchez bien,** souffla Emma.

 **\- J'ai lancé une malédiction pour me venger et je suis une méchante et les méchants ne peuvent pas changer. Les méchants ne peuvent pas avoir de fin heureuse. Point.**

 **\- Vous savez Regina, croire en la possibilité même d'une fin heureuse est une chose très puissante. Croyez au destin. Il saura vous amener jusqu'à votre fin heureuse.**

 **\- Eh bien ça n'a pas l'air de marché pour moi. Le destin ne me concerne pas apparemment.**

 **\- Regina… »**

Emma prit brusquement la main de la brune sans le vouloir. La brune ne tiqua pas une seconde et attendit qu'elle parle.

 **« Peut-être que votre fin heureuse est sous vos yeux, mais que vous refusez de la voir. Cette fin heureuse ne sera peut-être pas celle que vous attendez. C'est ce qui la rendra spéciale. Je suis sure… qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérance… »**

Emma lui fit un sourire remplit d'espoir mais Regina n'eut aucune réaction, la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, avec un air indifférent.

 **« Je veux que vous l'ayez cette fin heureuse Regina… Je comprends votre souffrance… Vote parcours pour en arriver là… Pour arriver à devenir une femme forte et avec terriblement… terriblement tant de charme… Je… Je… »**

La main de Regina se leva, faisant interrompre Emma qui cherchait ses mots. Puis Emma rencontra les orbes de la brune, qu'elle avait évité jusque-là. Elles étaient emplies d'une émotion forte, un mélange de sentiments sincère et merveilleux. Cela réchauffa le cœur de la blonde, qui devait refléter les sentiments de la brune.

Elles fixèrent les yeux embués de l'autre intensément avant que la main de la brune ne vienne doucement se déposer sur la joue de la blonde en une caresse. Regina tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle était très positivement surprise et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Et en une parfaite harmonie parfaite, elles s'attirèrent l'une vers l'autre pour rester à quelques centimètres à peine. Elles fermèrent les yeux en rythme, les lèvres commencèrent par s'effleurer, puis elles vinrent se rencontrer délicatement mais rapidement. Les lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre car, alors que les deux femmes sentaient leur cœur battre à tout rompre, une aura sembla émaner des deux femmes pour se répandre aux alentours.

Cela les fit se détacher brusquement en rouvrant les yeux pour commencer à se fixer après avoir remis de l'espace entre elles. Emma rompit rapidement le contact et se leva.

 **« Je crois que je vais y aller… Je… Euh… Excusez-moi… »**

Regina ne dit rien, n'eut aucune réaction. Emma ne le nota pas et passa rapidement son chemin dans le silence. Regina sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer doucement. Elle sentit son souffle se relâcher alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir retenu. Elle réalisa seulement quelques secondes après qu'elle était seule. Emma était sans nul doute rentrée chez elle. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon que pouvait-elle faire ? Que voulait-elle faire ? Emma était sans nul doute son True Love. Regina ne le concevait pas. Mais avait-elle aimé ce très court instant ? Et Emma qu'en pensait-elle ? Avait-elle aimé ?

Elle ne pouvait répondre à aucune de ses questions, mais la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se sentait angoissée, avec une petite dose d'adrénaline qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter depuis l'instant précis où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Refrénant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses émotions, Regina monta rejoindre son lit, se sentant dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose.

* * *

Juste devant la porte de la maison 108 Mifflin Street, une blonde assez chamboulée était presque affalée contre la porte. Que s'était-il passé ? La mairesse et elle s'étaient embrassée. Emma n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Ni le fait qu'elle soit son True Love d'après ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était trop gros pour elle, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution, elle ne pouvait pas s'y faire.

Après être resté durant de longue minutes sans bouger et sans savoir pourquoi, Emma s'avança jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle prit difficilement le volant et conduit l'esprit embrouillée jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller, ni de faire quoi que ce soit, et se coucha se sentant encore bien secouée.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey, désolé pour ce looong retard, cette absence... Mais j'ai eu quelques complications... Mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire. Petite précision, finalement ce n'est pas le dernier, ce sera le prochain, qui sera plutôt court. Merci beaucoup à McFly76 pour sa correction ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Personnages : Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé : Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementer...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Durant un mois et demi Emma et Regina s'évitèrent du mieux qu'elles purent. Henry fut obligé de rendre les vêtements empruntés d'Emma à sa mère, et d'ensuite ramener les affaires qu'Emma avait oublié après sa fuite imprévue.

Aucunes des deux n'osaient affronter l'autre, ni ses propres sentiments. Elles n'étaient même pas certaines d'en avoir l'une pour l'autre. De plus, elles ne voulaient plus parler de l'autre, du moins le moins possible. Elles évitaient le sujet et personne n'avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là, sachant que les deux femmes avaient un fort caractère.

Henry avait été très déçu de ne pas trouver Emma à son réveil de cette mémorable soirée. Sa mère lui avait trouvé l'excuse bidon comme quoi elle s'était sentie mal et avait préféré rentrer. Henry savait évidemment que c'était faux, mais après avoir insisté, il s'était fait renvoyé par une Regina froide et sombre lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à son réveil.

Dès la fin de son petit déjeuné, il était parti ramener Violet chez elle, puis il partit rejoindre sa deuxième mère. Il n'ouvrit le cadeau d'Emma qu'à cet instant, voulant laisser le plaisir à Emma de voir la joie sur son visage au moment où il découvrit son cadeau. Elle aussi lui avait sorti une excuse semblable à celle de Regina pour son absence. Il lui rappela aussi la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait à propos de Violet, qu'elle comptait bien évidemment tenir. Durant la matinée, il la trouva dans un état semblable à celui de Regina, c'est-à-dire plutôt étrange et vite énervé.

Henry regrettait son idée qu'il avait mis en pratique pour Noël. Cela avait aggraver la relation entre ses deux mères, il n'était pas aveugle. C'est pour cela qu'Henry, dépité, avait finalement abandonné toute tentative concernant une relation amicale entre ses deux mères.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Emma avait comme promis arrêté le père de Violet. Elle était outrée et énervée par les blessures de cette femme qui lui rappelait les siennes lorsqu'elle était enfant, et qu'elle se faisait battre par certains pères de famille. Se voyant en quelque sorte dans cette femme, elle avait ensuite incité et aidé la mère à porter plainte contre son futur ex-mari.

Violet et sa mère, ainsi que son propre fils l'avaient remerciée mille fois pour ce qu'elle avait fait. L'histoire avait circulé dans toute la ville, Emma fut complimentée par tous les habitants.

Regina mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée-là. Quelques jours après, elle regrettait d'avoir laissé la blonde partir, de n'avoir pas su réagir. Et plus elle réalisait, davantage il y avait de la frustration en elle. Une frustration qu'elle ignorait et n'avouait pas. Elle la refoulait au fond d'elle et ne laissait rien paraître.

Elle vit rapidement les seuls objets montrant encore le vécu de cette soirée disparaître pour sa plus grande peine. Elle n'avait plus que le souvenir de cette soirée, le court souvenir d'Emma l'embrassant doucement. Cet instant était descriptible. Court mais intense. Suffisamment pour ne plus savoir quoi en penser. Elle devenait folle.

Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit ce soir-là. Se retournant indéfiniment dans son lit. Et pour les prochaines nuits qui suivirent, Regina se vit dans l'obligation d'opter pour des somnifères.

La mairesse reprit le cours de sa morne et habituelle vie, avec en plus quelques moments nostalgiques lorsque les souvenirs remontaient en mémoire de cette soirée. Mais Regina restait solitaire, fidèle à elle-même. Quelques jours après la soirée, elle entendit les exploits d'Emma. Ce n'était pas étonnant venant d'elle fut la première pensée qu'elle eut. Cependant, il restait plus étonnant que Regina pensait cela concernant Emma. Mais Regina n'avouerait jamais qu'elle trouvait qu'Emma était une personne extraordinaire, contrairement à elle.

Pour résumé, pour le plus grand malheur d'Henry, tout était redevenu comme avant, enfin pas tout à fait, Emma et Regina faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce. Excepté une fois, milieu janvier, pour une réunion, où les deux femmes furent obligées d'être confronté face à face pour la première fois.

A l'approche de ce jour, Regina et Emma étaient tendues, même si elles savaient que ce jour devait arriver car il leur était impossible de s'éviter infiniment. Elles angoissaient chacune de leur côté, ne sachant pas que l'autre ressentait la même émotion.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elles stressaient autant pour une simple réunion. Regina parce qu'elle savait qu'elle assurerait comme toujours et Emma savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire. Sauf que cette fois aucunes des deux n'auraient à faire ce qu'elles font habituellement. Regina n'assurerait pas et Emma serait occupée. Occuper à regarder cette brune, à la déstabiliser consciemment ou inconsciemment.

Pour ne pas changer, Emma arriva quelques temps après tout le monde. Elle semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle. Quand le regard de Regina croisa le sien, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux durant un instant alors que Regina avait dévié les siens. Emma prit la seule place restante, à la diagonale droite de Regina. Pour une fois, et étonnant bien tout le monde, Regina ne fit aucun commentaire impertinent sur le retard de la blonde.

Le début ne fut pas si mal, la mairesse présenta les principaux sujets de la réunion et tout le monde l'écouta attentivement. Cependant, Emma ne put lâcher la brune des yeux, ressassant son dernier Noël en la dévorant des yeux. Elle observait en même temps son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux noirs qui fixaient chaque personne une à une, puis elle passa à ses cheveux d'ébène… Son regard descendit vite sur ses courbes généreuses. Elle paraissait en forme. Comme toujours. Emma ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur la brune, voulant être discrète et sérieuse. Elle reprit le cours des explications de la brune, essayant de ne plus trop la regarder.

Ce fut près de la fin de la réunion où cela devint intense. Regina était ennuyée pour une fois, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas. Elle se mit inconsciemment à fixer la blonde. Elles se fixèrent durant de longues minutes, devenant de moins en moins discrète. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à remarquer l'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes. Regina se fit même prendre en délit lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas à l'homme qui parlait sans cesse d'un sujet qui était sans importance pour elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle les instants qui suivirent la question. Celui d'Emma se fit immédiatement plus discret aussi. Regina lui répondit la seconde d'après, lorsque Emma détourna le regard, avec assurance et une légère arrogance. Regina remarqua seulement qu'à ce moment-là que la température de son corps avait considérablement augmenté.

En résumé de la réunion : Emma n'écouta pas un mot. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas surprenant, c'était même presque habituelle pour elle. Ce qui fut plus surprenant, c'est que ce fut le cas de Regina aussi, elle n'avait presque rien retenu lorsqu'elle ressortit de cette salle, mis à part le regard vert transperçant de la blonde. Elle et Emma ne s'étaient adressé aucun mot durant tout le long de la réunion mais la tension avait été palpable. Qu'en serait-il si elles en venaient à discuter ?

Pour Emma, cette réunion s'était passée mieux que prévu. Elle s'était étonnée du trouble de la mairesse. En réalité, elle s'en réjouissait. Car cela voulait peut-être dire que Regina tenait à elle… ou qu'Emma délirait pour rien. Elle voulait simplement ne pas se donner de fausse joie.

Emma vit les jours défiler un par un, lentement… Elle voyait son père et sa mère filer le parfait amour, son fils avoir la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir étant enfant, pendant qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le bonheur. Du moins, elle avait cru l'avoir lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Elle envisagea même de partir, croyant trouver le bonheur ailleurs qu'à Storybrooke. Mais elle ne pouvait pas arracher Henry à sa mère adoptive. Elle savait que cela leur ferait le plus grand mal à tous les deux. Et leur faire mal lui était impossible. Elle pensait au bonheur de Regina à présent.

Il y eu un matin, Emma avait manqué de café lors d'un déjeuner. Elle était donc sortie en acheter dans le supermarché pas très loin. Jusque-là c'était habituel. Par hasard, elle tomba nez à nez avec la brune qui hantait ses pensées au détour d'un rayon. Elles passèrent leur chemin très gênées, sans même se saluer.

Si le simple fait de se croiser les rendait gênée, qu'en serait-il si elles parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était difficile pour Emma de l'imaginer. Cela devait être de même pour Regina. Cet évènement, qui n'en était pourtant pas un, porta réflexion à la brune durant un moment.

La matinée du 14 février fut très difficile pour Emma. Souvent, durant la Saint Valentin, Emma préférait rester cloîtrée chez elle pour regarder des films romantiques qui passait sur toutes les chaînes à toute heure. Mais cette année c'était différent. Elle n'avait certes personne avec qui fêter cette symbolique fête, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle avait une famille, qui fêtait convenablement la Saint Valentin. Elle se sentait misérable, au milieu de cette famille, ne fêtant pas la Saint Valentin, n'ayant personne avec qui le faire. De plus, c'était un jour de congé pour Emma, elle ne put s'occuper ses pensées au poste de police.

Ce jour-là, elle se leva de son lit bien tard, et de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne trouva personne dans l'appartement. Tant mieux, personne ne pourra entendre ses râles. Emma essayait de se réconforter avec des séries, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle traîna toute la matinée chez elle, voyant ses proches qui passait rapidement dans l'appartement, car ils avaient des projets pour cette journée si spécial.

Enfin, Emma ne se sentait pas totalement seule, car d'après ce qu'elle avait su par Henry, Regina aussi passait la journée seule. Elle savait donc qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette ville à ne pas fêter la Saint Valentin. Tandis que ses parents passaient la journée en amoureux, Emma savait qu'Henry la passait avec Violet, même s'il n'avait rien dit à personne, Emma connaissait trop bien son fils et l'avait deviné lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il passerait la journée dehors. Il n'avouait toujours pas qu'il était amoureux de Violet, mais Emma était heureuse pour lui, c'était le principal.

Lorsque Emma sortit en début d'après-midi pour faire une course, elle vit des couples radieux et satisfaits dans la rue, fêtant convenablement la Saint Valentin. Emma se sentit soudainement seule et un grand malaise prit place. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Regina en ce jour si spécial. Que faisait-elle ? Était-elle dans le même état qu'elle ? Seule et désespérée ?

* * *

Regina avait mal dormi, cette nuit-là pour commencer. Elle avait ensuite traîné une bonne heure dans son lit après s'être réveillée de sa courte nuit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais c'était justifié, c'était la Saint Valentin, et Regina détestait cette fête si spéciale. Car cette fête lui faisait penser à Daniel. Et à toute les Saint Valentin qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer en sa compagnie. Mais pas cette année, ses pensées furent tourmentées par une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus. Aujourd'hui, cette fête semblait s'associer spécialement avec Emma. Prononcer intérieurement son nom aujourd'hui lui provoquait des frissons.

Aux alentours de 10 heures, alors que Regina tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête, la sonnette retentit et la fit se tirer de son lit. Regina s'habilla rapidement d'une robe de chambre en soie et descendit ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit avec surprise Henry qui vint directement l'embrasser et entrer dans le manoir sans en être invité, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuné qu'il ne semblait pas avoir pris, suivit par sa mère.

 **« Tu restes pour la journée ?** lui questionna-t-elle avec le sourire, heureuse de voir son fils tandis qu'il mangeait un biscuit.

 **\- Non désolé, j'ai quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. »**

Sa déception fut immédiate, mais cachée. Elle ne voulait pas embêter son fils en lui disant qu'elle aurait préféré l'avoir pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas être une mère omniprésente.

 **« Ah oui ?** lâcha-t-elle, essayant d'en savoir plus sans être intrusive.

 **\- Je passe la journée avec Violet.**

 **\- Violet hein ?** taquina Regina. **Comment ça se passe ?**

 **\- Je ne sors pas avec elle aujourd'hui parce que c'est la Saint Valentin, elle n'avait juste rien à faire alors je lui ai proposé de passer la journée avec moi ! Rien d'autre ! Arrête de m'embêter avec ça, avec Emma c'est pareil !**

 **\- Tu peux dire ce qu'il te plait mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu es amoureux.**

 **\- Je pourrais dire pareil… »** soupira Henry, cachant un sourire tiré de sa mère.

Regina changea rapidement de sujet, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

 **« Tu laisses tes deux mères seules… Quel fils…**

 **\- T'inquiètes pas, je t'oublie pas… Je passerais ce soir si tu veux.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je blaguais, je savais de toute façon qu'un jour mon petit garçon n'allait pas rester éternellement avec moi le jour de la Saint Valentin. C'est bien. Je suis contente pour toi. Et puis viens ce soir, je te ferrais des lasagnes…**

 **\- Merci maman… Je sais à quel point tu détestes la Saint Valentin, mais ne fais pas de bêtise…**

 **\- Promis,** sourit Regina.

 **\- Au faites, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent, on va aller manger au Granny's…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à Emma ?** questionna la brune en allant prendre son porte-monnaie.

 **\- Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre de la matinée… Je ne crois pas qu'elle aime plus que toi la Saint Valentin… »**

Elle lui tendit un billet que le garçon prit avant de venir embrasser son fils.

 **« Fais attention à toi et passe une bonne journée.**

 **\- Toi aussi M'an. »**

Il sortit de la maison après un dernier regard compatissant pour sa mère, la laissant seule dans son manoir.

Regina se retourna en parcourant la salle des yeux et en soupirant, cherchant quoi faire pour occuper sa journée.

Elle avait envisagé de passer sa journée libre avec son fils. Maintenant qu'elle savait que cela n'était pas possible, elle n'avait envie de rien. Alors elle tourna en rond. Chez elle. Puis ensuite elle décida de sortir lorsqu'elle en eut assez chez elle, en milieu d'après-midi, afin de tourner en rond dans Storybrooke.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans la rue principale, elle aperçut un couple main dans la main, fêtant la Saint Valentin. Cela lui donna la nausée. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas l'amour. Elle avait un faible souvenir, avec Daniel, mais elle ne comprenait plus.

Regina, elle n'avait pas ça, et elle se portait très bien. Son cœur était rempli d'amour, l'amour d'Henry. Elle avait eu de la chance de l'avoir et ne voulait jamais perdre cet amour. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. A chaque fois qu'elle croisa un couple, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter son regard noir spécial Regina.

Elle rentra rapidement de sa petite balade minable et très solitaire. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi chez elle, faisant tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête : lire, nettoyer les quelques poussières de sa maison déjà parfaite, regarder la télé, cuisiner pour son fils… Comme promis, ce dernier arriva peu après 19 heure. Les deux Mills dînèrent ensemble, savourant les bonnes lasagnes faites maison, plus spécialement pour Henry.

Ce dîner faisait très plaisir à la mairesse. Voir son fils, l'entendre raconter sa journée… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi heureux. Jusque-là le dîner se passait dans la bonne humeur, les deux Mills discutaient de tout et de rien. Lorsque Henry aborda le sujet « Emma », cela brusqua et renferma la brune.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas toujours dit ce qu'il se passe avec Emma…**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que je le ferais un jour. Ce n'est simplement pas aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Pas dans 5 ans !**

 **\- Henry… tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… Et puis c'est assez compliqué comme ça…**

 **\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais être utile !**

 **\- Non. Et puis il me semble qu'Emma ne veut pas que tu le saches, et pour une fois je suis de son avis. Donc Henry, arrête d'insister. Point. »**

Quelques secondes se passèrent dans le silence. Henry ne souriait plus, mangeant son plat sans grande gaieté.

 **« Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre nous, avec toi et Emma… Mais rien n'a changé… Il y aura toujours quelques choses qui empêchera notre bonheur… »** marmonna-t-il.

Regina ne réagit pas, mais entendit la phrase qui remit la situation en question.

Le dîner se finit bien vite, et Henry repartit malheureusement trop vite pour Regina pour la maison des Charmings.

* * *

Emma était devant la télé lorsque son fils rentra. Il avait bonne mine à l'inverse de la blonde qui était affalée sur le canapé.

 **« Hey, comment a été ta journée ?** lui questionna-t-elle, nonchalante.

 **\- Cool, ça s'est super bien passé. Et toi ?**

 **\- Ça peut aller.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu as passé ta journée à la maison ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « moi aussi » ?**

 **\- Je crois que Regina a passé une aussi mauvaise journée que toi,** commenta le garçon.

 **\- Ah oui ?** fit Emma feignant d'être intéressée. **Elle n'avait personne pour la Saint Valentin ?** s'étonna-t-elle, cachant sa petite joie.

 **\- Non, je crois pas. Mais elle avait l'air cool toute à l'heure, de bonne humeur.**

 **\- Elle est toujours de bonne humeur pour toi Henry, contrairement à moi… »** grimaça-t-elle.

Après cette phrase, le garçon vint s'asseoir près de sa mère en la fixant.

 **« Je sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël, mais je crois qu'elle ne t'en veut pas dans le fond. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'en parliez ou au minimum que vous vous parliez... Enfin bref, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ! »**

Emma ne réagit pas tout de suite face à la nouvelle. Elle soupira en se laissant retomber contre le dossier. Cette histoire commençait à l'agacer… La blonde remit tout ça de côté et se concentra sur la télé. Elle n'avait fait que cela de sa journée : télé, films à l'eau de rose auxquels elle avait cédé, puis de longues minutes de réflexion sur sa situation.

* * *

Il était 22 heures. Emma avait quitté le canapé pour s'allonger de long en large sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Elle ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. A peine quelques secondes après, sa porte s'ouvrit, puis Emma vit son père passer sa tête à travers la fente.

 **« Tu ne dors pas ? Je peux entrer ? »**

Emma hocha la tête, puis se releva lentement pour s'asseoir. Son père vint s'asseoir à son tour près d'elle.

 **« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?** commença Emma.

 **\- Parfaite, oui,** sourit David, se remémorant sa journée. **Mais là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Henry nous a dit que tu ressemblais à Dark Souduis ou quelque chose dans le genre… »**

Emma passa outre la référence à Star Wars que son fils avait faites. Ses parents ne s'habitueraient donc jamais à ce monde ?

 **« Tu n'as jamais eu peur de l'amour ? Du vrai, du True Love ? Enfin je veux dire, comment il commence, comment il se termine, comment le rendre plus simple… Comment vivre avec !**

 **\- Ah l'amour… Il n'est pas de pire fléau… soupira-t-il en rêvassant. Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai jamais eu peur de l'amour. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. C'est ce qui te rends plus fort. C'est ta force. Et puis Emma tu es la sauveuse qui n'a peur de rien… Sauf… d'un homme apparemment. Et pas n'importe lequel, car il semblerait que ce soit ton True Love.**

 **\- Euh... Oui… Plus ou moins.**

 **\- Quel que soit l'homme qui te fait ressentir ces sentiments, il doit avoir un grand talent pour t'avoir fait craquer.**

 **\- Oui ! …**

 **\- Ta mère et moi savons que tu choisiras le bon. Que ton cœur choisira le bon. L'amour est la forme de magie la plus puissante qui existe, alors ne perds pas cette chance Emma. Tu sais que Mary et moi t'encouragerons toujours. Ai confiance en toi. En tes sentiments.**

 **\- Merci papa, »** sourit Emma en venant embrasser son père.

David se leva, sortit de la chambre, laissant une Emma déboussolée seule. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant un coussin pour le serrer contre elle, puis elle réfléchit à ce que son père venait de dire. Aurait-elle dû lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme, mais plutôt d'une femme ? Il ne passa que quelques minutes avant qu'à son tour, sa mère n'ouvre la porte.

 **« David m'a dit que tu as trouvé ton True love,** sourit-elle. **Mais que ça s'annonce plutôt difficile.**

 **\- Très difficile…** marmonna la blonde.

 **\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as découvert qu'il était ton True Love ?** questionna la brune en s'avançant vers sa fille.

 **\- Je sais pas, de la joie, de la peur, j'étais perdue, enfin c'est mon True Love ! Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé !**

 **\- Alors oui Emma, le True love n'est pas facile mais il faut se battre pour, car une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, il ne peut pas être remplacé.**

 **\- Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime… J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer… j'ai… J'ai peur…** finit Emma en baissant la tête, peu fière d'elle. **A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai l'impression que mon rythme cardiaque dégénère...**

 **\- Emma…** souffla Mary qui vint tendrement entourer sa fille de ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. **Le mur que tu t'es construit t'évite peut-être certains chagrins c'est vrai… Mais il fait aussi barrière à l'amour, aux sentiments. Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a quelques mois,** sourit Mary. **Tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Oui… »** sourit Emma.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Mary rassura sa fille sans un mot.

 **« L'amour, le True love est magique et pas n'importe quelle magie, mais la plus puissante de toute les magies. L'amour vous rassemblera toujours… Où que vous ailliez, même selon qui vous êtes…**

 **\- Papa m'a dit presque la même chose tout à l'heure…**

 **\- Fonce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Vas retrouver ton True love.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas… Il est trop tard… Il ne voudra sûrement plus me parler… La dernière fois ça s'est mal passé…**

 **\- Tu es une Charming oui ou non ?! Il n'est jamais trop tard Emma ! »**

Mary regarda sa fille d'un air attendrie pendant quelques secondes.

 **« Bon je te laisse le soin d'y réfléchir soigneusement. »**

Elle sortit de la chambre silencieusement afin de ne pas brusquer l'atmosphère qui régnait. Pendant un instant elle remercia le ciel que Mary ne lui ait pas demander de nom. Elle s'occuperait de ce problème plus tard, car après tout Mary avait raison, elle ne se voyait définitivement pas finir sa vie ainsi. Parce que oui, profondément en elle, elle admettait son attirance profonde pour la brune. Mais devait-elle y aller ? Était-elle la bienvenue chez la brune ? Comment serait-elle reçu ? Était-elle prête ? Et si Regina ne l'était pas ? D'après Henry elle semblait ne pas lui en vouloir, ce qui était déjà un point positif.

Dans un instant de courage, Emma se leva décidée, appréhendant tout de même le moment fatidique.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Personnages : Regina, Emma, Snow White, Charming, Henry.**

 **Résumé : Le 1er Noël après que la malédiction soit rompue, grâce à Henry, Regina et Emma se voient obliger de passer Noël ensemble alors qu'elles ne s'entendent absolument et toujours pas. La soirée promet d'être mouvementer...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Emma se prépara, puis sortit de la maison après avoir fait un rapide tour dans la salle de bain afin d'être présentable devant sa Reine. Elle avait rapidement remercier ses parents puis était sortie en vitesse. Sa coccinelle jaune atteignit des records de vitesse durant le chemin, Emma arriva finalement que quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit rassurée qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, plus précisément dans la salle à vivre. Regina ne dormait pas.

Elle resta plus de 15 minutes devant la porte, angoissant de plus en plus. Les bons mots ne lui venaient pas, elle répétait, changeait à chaque fois ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait même fini par faire les cent pas sur le perron. Rien n'allait comme elle voulait. Elle ne trouvait pas de façon originale de lui parler sans trop faire gauche ou simpliste. Lorsqu'elle se décida, ce fut peu sure d'elle, préférant improviser pour être le plus sincère possible. Elle approcha son doigt très lentement, puis appuya enfin sur la sonnette après de longues secondes. Regina lui ouvrit la porte sans qu'elle n'eu à attendre très longtemps.

 **« Emma ?** s'étonna-t-elle, sans agressivité ou de sourire narquois ce qui surpris Emma.

 **\- Bonsoir. Malgré l'heure qu'il est, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »**

Regina considéra la demande durant un moment, en profitant pour regarder la blonde de haut en bas. Elle le lui accorda. Elle était fatiguée, avant que la blonde sonne, elle était parti pour se coucher, mais elle l'invita quand même chez elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle en avait envie. D'une envie particulière. Regina retourna dans le séjour accompagnée de la blonde, qui, elle avait remarqué, était plutôt angoissée. La brune s'assit et incita l'autre à faire de même.

 **« Faites vite si vous avez quelque chose à dire, j'aimerais bien rejoindre mon lit,** déclara Regina se servant un verre de cidre.

 **\- Il faut qu'on arrête. Tout… ça. Ce qu'il se passe.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Regina ne faites pas l'aveugle, vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passe, la réunion en est bien la preuve ! »**

Regina n'eut rien à dire sur le coup. Le regard d'Emma lui fit mal au cœur sans le vouloir.

 **« Je crois qu'on devrait vraiment mettre des mots sur ce que l'on ressent,** débuta Emma après une inspiration. **Nous avons toutes les deux le droit d'être heureuse… Ensemble ou non.**

 **\- Emma il n'y a rien à dire… Il ne peut rien arriver... Je ne peux pas le concevoir, je n'y arrive pas... Je suis un monstre… Pendant toute ces années de malédiction, je ne suis jamais arrivé à oublier ce que j'ai fait… Je ne me sens pas capable de mériter un quelque conque bonheur, et surtout avec vous…**

 **\- Je sais que… tu ne sais pas qui tu es… »** souffla Emma.

Regina haussa un sourcil, aussi intriguée que surprise, aussi par ce nouveau tutoiement que par la phrase. Emma se rapprocha considérablement de la brune. Regina détourna le regard malgré celui persistant de la blonde.

 **« Alors je vais te le dire. Tu es une sauveuse, une héroïne. Plus spécialement, mon héroïne,** sourit-elle alors qu'elle avait reposé ses yeux sur elle en entendant cette phrase. **Tu as sauvé mon fils en l'adoptant. Tu l'as sauvé d'une vie misérable, et je sais de quoi je parle.** Emma s'arrêta un instant pour chercher dans son regard ses sentiments. Elle semblait attendre la suite, les yeux rivés sur elle, car certainement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire pouvait changer les prochaines minutes à suivre. **Puis tu m'as permis d'être heureuse en fin de compte, car j'ai pu avoir un fils merveilleux que tu élève à la perfection comme je n'aurais pu le faire**. **Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai été tellement contente de savoir qu'il était heureux et adorable grâce à toi** , fit-elle, émotive, voyant que Regina semblait dans un état proche, les yeux brillants. **Peut-être que tu as été l'Evil Queen par le passé mais cela n'a plus d'importance car tu as changé, tu as reussi à te faire pardonner. Tu es devenue une autre personne totalement** **différente.** **Personne n'aurait eut le courage ou l'espoir de changer autant que tu l'as fait. Moi et Henry croyons en toi… Et nous tenons à toi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses,** souffla Emma, remarquant la proximité qu'elle avait installé sans s'en rendre compte. **Nous avons tous une partie sombre de notre histoire que l'on oubliera jamais mais il faut vivre Regina. Et on ne vit pas en refusant le bonheur qui s'offre à toi.**

 **\- Tu sais c'est dingue…** s'étonna Regina en glissant une main sur la joue de la blonde. **A Noël, je te détestais, peut-être pour une raison pas très valable... Mais nous n'arrivions pas à avoir une discussion de plus de trois mots sans hausser la voix et… Maintenant… Nous en sommes arrivées à ça… »** finit Regina en prenant de la couleur aux joues.

Emma sentit son coeur rater un battement devant Regina piquant un fard. C'était définitif, elle allait avoir besoin de cela tous les jours.

 **« Tu étais bien vilaine quand** **même...**

 **\- Il me semble que je n'étais pas la seule…**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ?** s'indigna-t-elle avec une voix purement innocente.

 **\- Tu es la parfaite petite Emma Swan, avec une famille qui t'aime, ce que je n'ai spécialement pas eu… Et puis tu es toujours exaspérante Emma Swan… Mais ausssi drôle, intéressante, intelligente je le reconnais,** sourit Regina. **Puis aussi aisée, particulièrement belle aussi... »** soupira Regina pensive.

Emma sourit plutôt surprise d'entendre sortir ces mots des lèvres de sa Reine. Regina lui sourit aussi, finissant par avoir les yeux pétillants perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Puis Regina vint capturer passionnément ses lèvres. Leur corps frissonnèrent à ce contact et se sentirent traversés par un sentiment puissant et envoûtant. Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes.

 **« Étrange que tu m'embrasse après m'avoir dit ça…** marmonna Emma le front collé à celui de Regina, sans avoir ouvert les yeux. **Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas parfaite Regina. Tu n'es pas un monstre et qu'il y a des gens qui t'apprécie… Énormément... »**

La brune haussa un sourcil avec un sourire par rapport à la phrase de la blonde.

 **« Des gens comme toi ?**

 **\- Quelque chose comme ça… A vrai dire il y a certains moments où j'ai vraiment envie de te… Bref passons. Ce temps est révolu. »**

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire face à l'embarras d'Emma puis se repencha pour l'embrasser passionnément, plaçant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Le baiser fut prolongé de longues minutes, laissant le temps aux deux femmes de découvrir ces nouvelles sensations qui les laissaient pantoises. Les corps se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir puis ils commencèrent à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Prenant Emma par surprise, Regina l'attrapa rapidement par le haut de son t-shirt puis les fit basculer sur le sofa, se retrouvant sous une Emma satisfaite de la surplomber. Regina passa d'emblée ses jambes derrière elle, lui enfonçant les talons dans ses reins. Emma lui emprisonna fougueusement ses lèvres, ravie de ce rapprochement, alors que Regina se pressait contre elle.

Sentant la température augmenter en flèche, Regina finit par quitter son haut devant le regard gourmand de la blonde. C'est ce même regard qui contempla quelques secondes après son soutien-gorge écarlate avant de reprendre les baisers. Inéluctablement les baisers devinrent plus enflammés, et les touchers moins chastes. Les mains d'Emma plus convaincantes, s'empressèrent de découvrir la peau mise à découverte de Regina avec délicatesse tandis qu'elle se remuait sous elle, soudain impatiente. Regina lui enleva hâtivement à son tour son haut, puis les langues furent ensuite une rencontre torride, électrisant les deux femmes au premier contact. La température ascendante commençait à les consumer peu à peu…

Elles finissaient dans un autre univers, un autre monde qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Elles s'enfermaient dans leur bulle de plaisir. Emma semblait hypnotisée par son corps, elle la touchait comme si elle était un déesse et la vénérait de ses yeux. Dévorer ainsi des yeux, Regina se sentait retrouver sa place de Reine d'autrefois. Sa peau mate qu'elle découvrait douce et appétissante, son corps tout entier surpassait son imagination. Emma enregistra tous les sons et cette vue d'une Regina désireuse, les joues rougies par le plaisir et les pensées certainement brouillées. Le visage tout proche de la brune lui permettait de voir toutes les émotions.

Regina finit par se lever puis par prendre la main d'Emma qui semblait tout à coup perdue. Elle l'amena jusqu'aux escaliers où elle se retourna vers sa blonde et lui sourit, commençant à monter les marches. Emma lui rendit son sourire avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Elles atteignirent le haut des escaliers rapidement, malgré que Regina soit de dos, étant guidée par la blonde. Regina ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre puis se retourna vers Emma pour l'embrasser avidement tout en continuant de marcher en arrière. Dès que son pied buta contre son lit, Regina inversa subitement les places et fit la blonde tomber en arrière…

La nuit fut longue et passionnée. La propriété Mills était empli de toute sorte de gémissements et cris retentissants. Les deux femmes s'étaient endormies tard, ou tôt le matin selon les points de vue, très épuisées par cette nuit de folie.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil pointa son nez dans la chambre de sa Majesté, il finit par réveiller la jolie brune. La sensation sur son cœur la fit rappeler chaque petit détail de sa délicieuse nuit. Physiquement, ce même poids la fit revenir à Emma qui était nonchalamment à moitié allongée sur elle. Le manque de sommeil se fit sentir instantanément, mais Regina ne s'en soucia pas. À cet instant, la seule chose dont elle se souciait, était l'envahissante blonde. Et l'étrange sensation qui la prenait dès qu'elle pensait à tout ce qui s'associait à cette soirée. Elle se sentait tout simplement à sa place. Avait-elle aimé sa nuit ? Bien évidemment. Elle avait même adoré. Du début à la fin. Elle savait maintenant que cette envie de commencer une telle nuit lui reviendrait très régulièrement.

Jetant un regard au réveil, elle s'étonna de l'heure déjà bien avancée de la matinée. Elle laissa sa main réveiller doucement Emma en quelques caresses sur son dos nu. A peine quelques secondes plus tard cette dernière vint l'embrasser tendrement.

 **« Bonjour ma reine. »**

Regina pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant qu'Emma ne bouge dans le lit pour mieux la surplomber.

 **« Oh mon dieu,** fit elle en s'arrêtant.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai les muscles tout engourdis ! »**

Regina rigola à cœur ouvert. Emma grimaça puis s'éprit vite du rire de la brune.

 **« Il va falloir réveiller ce joli corps Miss Swan… »**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, les 29 favoris les 67 follows !** **Un seul mot pour cette fin : ridicule. Je me rends compte que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé ceci et il n'y a seulement 7 chapitres… De plus je ne suis pas du tout fière de ce chapitre... Mais il valait mieux que cela soit définitivement boucler, même si c'est pas parfait et comme je l'aurais voulu...** **Pour conclure, cette histoire, j'avoue n'était pas très original… Mais ce n'était pas spécialement mon but.**

 **Non je n'ai pas fini de poster des fanfictions SQ (même avec de très longues pauses, hihi je m'énerve moi-même).**


End file.
